


Exquisite

by XxPorcelainKnightXx



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxPorcelainKnightXx/pseuds/XxPorcelainKnightXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>…He was beautiful. It was a given. He was beautiful in a way that could pull connotations out of one’s head that were meant for women. The way his thin, yet almost bruising-pink lips seemed to pull back and reveal his crooked teeth; the way his nose upturned slightly, making it seem like a delicate feature about him; the way his blue eyes held such intensity in their plainly ordinary shape; the way his skin seemed to be so transparently thin that he somehow always seemed bruised from the colors underneath, and yet never was there much more than a faint blemish to his actual features...<br/>He could blame it on whatever he liked, but something about Danny Fenton had always attracted Dash’s ire and a simultaneous kind of attention in the form of attraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exquisite

**Author's Note:**

> For Alia.

…He was beautiful. It was a given. He was beautiful in a way that could pull connotations out of one’s head that were meant for women. The way his thin, yet almost bruising-pink lips seemed to pull back and reveal his crooked teeth; the way his nose upturned slightly, making it seem like a delicate feature about him; the way his blue eyes held such intensity in their plainly ordinary shape; the way his skin seemed to be so transparently thin that he somehow always seemed bruised from the colors underneath, and yet never was there much more than a faint blemish to his actual features; his eyebrows were thick and dark, much like the mess of hair that sat on his head that almost seemed to accentuate all of the other previously mentioned features. His bangs always seemed to be in the way of one of his eyes and flaring out in inappropriate places, the rest of it cropped short.

It made Dash think he looked like a lesbian. He had also always been small- petite even- with the way his clothes always easily feel from his shoulders, pants with the simple removal of his belt… so it made him easier to physically push around. He could blame it on whatever he liked, but something about Danny Fenton had always attracted Dash’s ire and a simultaneous kind of attention in the form of attraction.

Maybe it was the attraction that gave way to the ire, or the ire that resulted in him noticing things that resulted in the attraction. Either way… He wasn’t fond of the conflicting feelings. He’d much rather just keep at his old habits of bullying the poor kid with the occasional admiration for when he was actually useful and turned out to be the leader sort if you let him. _If_ you let him. Making the question arise to be, was he really a leader then if he had to be let into such positions?

Regardless, Dash couldn’t pinpoint when he started dating obsidian haired girls, nor when their hair seemed to get shorter and shorter as he worked his way through them. It just happened in a gradual manner until it struck him one day. It had happened by accident of course- he had mistaken his girlfriend for Fenton. It made him angry- furious- and he instantly and without explanation dumped her, leaving the poor thing in tears in the burger joint.

It was disgusting. Dating someone who looked so much like a boy- or did he look too much like a girl? That had to be it… Fenton looked too feminine, too petite and meak and yet simultaneously held a hidden strength about him along with some boisterous qualities. He was going to shove the kid in a locker tomorrow- maybe worse… Shove his head in a toilet, make some other kid piss on him while he did- _something_!!

He was _going **mad**_! And he had no idea why! Why?! What exactly was it about the ridiculous kid that made him feel like he was losing his head? He tried to talk to his dad about it- he told him to stop being such a faggot and stop thinking about boys so much. Be a fucking man. Stop being a little bitch. Dash shut up about it. He didn’t bother asking his mom- she probably wouldn’t have much to say that was of any use anyways, being a woman…

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Danny Phantom・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

He should punch him- hell, he was _going_ to punch him! The stupid, cheeky little brat! He did it on purpose! He had to have! It was all his fault and everyone found it fucking hysterical! They found it hysterical that Fenton finally managed to pants him back without touching him somehow! He covered his mouth with his hand, but it was obvious by the way his snickers could still be heard and the way eyes lit up that he found it funny.

“Sorry, Dash.” Fenton said, sporting a smile with one side of his bruise-pink lips being higher than the other up on his face. Dash quickly fixed his pants, jacking Danny up by his shirt, and slammed him onto one of the lunch tables. Out of everyone here, Danny’s laughing set him off the most. “What, you think this is _funny_ , Fenton?!” His eyes instantly grew wide, his crooked smile instantly shrinking away.

He leaned in close, his mind reeling with threats, punches he could be throwing… But he kept Danny’s humiliation strictly to Danny this time. “Or maybe it would be funnier to you if I yanked your pants down along with those stupid boxers everyone’s gotten a good look at once or twice and showed off the dick that’s probably about as small as your brain.”

He harshly shoved him away, the only place for Danny to go was further into the table. Dash turned on his heel and stormed out, everyone going hush-silent in an attempt to either hear or watch the fight break out between them. Danny sat up, rubbing his collar bone, all of the color, what small pigments there were, drained from his face. “Danny, are you okay?” Sam asked, quickly running to his side while casting occasional glances towards the door in case Dash came back. “Y-Yeah, I’m fine…” He grumbled, fingers still rubbing at his skin.

When had Dash gotten so vulgar? Sure, he was always a dick, but… He had never spoken like that to him before. He’d usually either run away out of humiliation or get back at him later- It left Danny stunned. Maybe he was always like that and Danny had just somehow over looked it? “Danny, you _sure_ you’re alright? You look like you just saw a ghost.” Tucker snickered at his own lame joke. “Ha, ha.” Danny drone, rolling his eyes as he pulled himself from the table.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Danny Phantom・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

It was his grad party. Everyone was allowed, so long as they were in the same graduating class, but that didn’t exactly limit the number of guests. That also meant Fenton and his lame friends were invited too. Dash remembered the last time the brat came to one of his parties… He shoved the memories out of his head like a tech geek who was small enough into a locker and chugged a beer.

Sure they weren’t in college yet- but it was never too early to start learning how to throw frat parties. He was going to a community college on barely passing grades and a full scholarship. He could have done better in school, sure. But he’d much rather put effort into sports. If he was stuck there anyways, he may as well do the bare minimum and keep at what he loved. It’s not like any other department got the kind of treatment jocks did, that was a given.

No art student or drama kid or tech nerd went to colleges on full rides. Partial, _maybe_ \- if they were lucky. But full on? Dash had never heard of it unless it was particularly an art school or something of the like and even then…

Kwan came with a car full of beer from his brother, Fenton and his usual tag-team arriving at the same time. “Hey, Fenton!” Dash yelled, making him jump like some kind of small animal. He couldn’t exactly place it. It was too nervous for a hamster, yet not high enough for a rabbit, and not nearly as skittish as a rat. He let the thought go and forced him and his friends to help carry the beer inside.

“Woah! Where did you even _get_ all of this?” Danny asked, practically amazed while more loose can were piled into his arms. “Kwan’s brother.” Dash said with a proud grin that he couldn’t even bother hiding, even around Fenton. “Dude!” The tech geek yelled, his voice pitching. Even the goth seemed pretty happy with the contents.

They carried it inside and the party ensued as it had without for the few minutes they were outside. Nothing too particular of note happened aside from the general happenings at an unsupervised, drunken teen party. The thing that probably stood out the most to him- and that he would potentially remember even after his drunken stupor- was the group playing spin the bottle in the corner.

Fenton had been playing, laughing hysterically at his place against the wall at his friend’s misfortune until it was his turn. He was practically caught in a trap between the pair and not going to get away from kissing the other guy it had landed on- they wouldn’t let him. He seemed like someone from another school who had weaseled his way into the party- not that Dash cared.

They forced Danny up, he stumbled- from his own clumsiness or the booze, who knew- and practically fell into the guy’s lap, his back on the guy’s knees. The guy was quick to thread his hands in the back of Danny’s hair and pull his head back, bending down to kissing him deeply, almost as if to prove a kind of point. Or maybe (hopefully?) just embarrass him more thoroughly- thoroughly to the point where Dash swore he saw tongue. He watched Fenton’s eyelids squeeze together harshly around the same time. There were wolf whistles and taunts while Danny was stuck on the guy’s lap until he decided to let him go.

He heard the obnoxious laughter of his goth friend who took joy in his predicament. “Do you think he’d be pissed if I took pictures to blackmail him with?” The tech geek asked her, his phone already out. The group kept obnoxiously cheering the unknown kid on while Danny was practically helplessly stuck until his assailant decided to let him go.

It could have been five minutes- could have been one. Who knew. By the time he finally pulled away, Dash had never seen Fenton flush with such color. He didn’t know his lips could bruise into a deeper shade than they already were. “…Dennis.” The guy introduced with a laugh while Danny studied him with wide doe eyes and attempted to catch his breath. “…Hi…”

“You?” The dick whose name was apparently Dennis asked while attempting to assail Danny’s neck, one arm wrapped around him like a snake while his free hand spun the bottle again. Danny pressed his shoulder to his neck in an attempt to block Dennis and tried to wiggle away, to no avail. He had only managed to pull himself more into Dennis’ lap, almost curling his upper half around Dennis’ back. “Danny…” Dash caught his mouth moving in the familiar name, but he couldn’t actually hear it. His hearing could have been hindered by either the blood rushing to his head or the concentration he had on the amount of blood that had rushed to Danny’s face. When he flushed with life and embarrassment, the rest of him seemed to as well. His ears, his shoulders, his fingertips…

“Hey!” Dash called, irritated. “No faggy shit!” He said, pointing a finger at Danny and Dennis while the rest of his fingers gripped the can of beer he was holding. …D & D… He should kill them both right now. He saw Danny jump, the bite he had on his lip instantly being released as he tried to wiggle away again, Dennis letting him go. “S’okay. I get to make out with this gorgeous girl now.” He said, giving a cocky smile to Paulina, who the bottle had landed on, who giggled in return. “I better get as much attention as Danny did.” She teased, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Dash seemed to relax when Dennis just as intensely made out with Paulina as he had with Danny. The guy was probably just a bisexual fucking sleaze- a whore who couldn’t pick which end of the spectrum he preferred- being a faggot or being normal. …Even still, for whatever reason, he wanted to punch the kid…

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Danny Phantom・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

It was supposed to be simple. Dash would go to college and never deal with half of the people- or hopefully less- that he had in high school. Yet, as luck would have it, he wouldn’t have to worry about college- or even sports for that matter anymore.

He howled in pain while the ghost kid tried to remove the rubble from his leg, looking terrified for him. “Daaahh, oh man, oh man…” He grumbled to himself, forcing pieces of the shattered building off of Dash’s leg. There were sirens, the ghost kid flew off, calling for their attention. Dash was loaded up, the ghost kid was gone.

His leg was broken. He couldn’t play sports with a broken leg. How was he going to go to college without everything being paid for? He barely passed any of his classes- he was supposed to be able to get out of this shitty little town! To be a famous football star! This wasn’t…! No, this wasn’t supposed to happen! Damn that ghost!

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Danny Phantom・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Jazz couldn’t tutor him this time, too busy with her own college classes and electives and community service work. However, Fenton, for whatever reason, offered. “…Why would you wanna help me out? I’ve been nothing but a jack ass to you.” Dash looked at him from his hospital bed, utterly confused.

“…I know. But I also know what it’s like when things change and you’re not quite sure what to do with yourself anymore. It sucks. …So, yeah, you may have been a jerk, but being the bigger person means helping you out anyways.”

Dash shorted, rolling his eyes and looking at a bland hospital wall. “…Fenton, you’re too nice for your own good, you know that?” Danny chuckled, flashing him his teeth. “So I’ve heard. But if that’s my worst trait, I guess I lucked out then. I mean you’d also technically be indebted to me and maybe stop trying to beat me up.” He said, looking up at the ceiling and swinging one of his legs absent-mindedly with a chuckle. “Besides, I know if you try, you’ll get through it no problem- you’re stubborn like that.” Danny said, flashing him another smile while he laughed. Dash couldn’t tell if that was a compliment or an insult.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Danny Phantom・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“Mmm… No, that’s not right. You see behaviorism is-“ Dash pushed himself away from the table, wheeling himself to Danny’s fridge. “I don’t care, I need a break.” He said harshly. Danny sighed and watched Dash rummage through his fridge for a minute, but decided to let it go. “…Alright, why don’t I get us some lunch or something?” He offered. “Hey dad!” Danny called out into the house, not sure exactly where he was.

“Yes, Danny-boy?” His dad asked, quickly entering the room in an almost comical fashion. “I’m gonna order a pizza- you want anything?” His dad sighed heavily. “A ghost for this new experiment me and your mother are trying to do, but I don’t know if you can help with that.” He said, but quickly perked back up. “But in terms of pizza? All of it- give me the whole nine!” Danny chuckled and nodded. “Okay, I got it.” He pulled out his phone while his dad left the room, hopping up on a counter.

“…Yeah, hello? I want to place an order for delivery. …Two pizza, one large peperoni, and one more large with literally everything you can put on a pizza minus anchovies with extra cheese with cheese crust and a two liter of pepsi.” Dash stared at Danny like he had lost his mind. “…Yup. …No, this isn’t a prank call I swear- it’s the Fenton ho- …Yup. Yeah. …Cash. Okay, thanks.” Danny hung up and looked back over at Dash to see what he was doing. “…Pepperoni is okay, right?” The ex-jock shrugged and rolled himself back over to the table, making a face at his psychology homework.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Danny Phantom・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Danny popped a mixture of skittles, M&Ms, and Reese’s pieces into his mouth. “You know I don’t know why you even bothered to offer. He’s still being a dick, right?” Sam asked while the previews for other movies played. They were currently in her home theater, Tucker working on getting himself some popcorn. “I guess- but he’s loosened up a bit. I don’t know if it was because he got hurt or if he actually is feeling a bit obligated to not since I’m helping him, but either way.” He popped more of the disgusting mixture into his mouth.

Sam sighed and flopped back into her chair. “I should push him out of his wheelchair…” she grumbled, Tucker coming back with his popcorn. “We talking about Dash?” He asked, sitting down. “Yeah. Sam’s still pissed I’m tutoring him.” Tucker munched on some popcorn while the preview changed. “I mean I can see why- but the better question is why _you_ even offered. Yeah, he may end up being indebted to you or whatever, but the second he doesn’t need you anymore he’s gonna toss you like a football, dude. You were better off just leaving him to stew in his own juices for a while.”

“Exactly!” Sam said, holding her arm out to Tucker, as if to emphasize him and the point he had made. “Yeah, but… I mean I thought about it and it just didn’t sit well with me. Dash is a jerk and all, but…” He wasn’t “a bad guy”? No, that was completely and utterly a lie. Dash was a terrible person- just not villainous was all. “I don’t know, maybe it’s a hero complex or something…” Danny grumbled, shoving more food into his mouth.

“…This is disgusting, I don’t know what possessed me to think it was a good idea.” Danny said, putting more of the junk food into his mouth. “We tried to tell you.” Sam said, crossing her arms. “I meant the junk food, not Dash.” Danny said, rolling his eyes. “…I wasn’t talking about Dash anymore.” Sam said, raising an eyebrow. “…Oh.” Well Danny felt embarrassed.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Danny Phantom・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

 “I mean do you know how shitty it is to try to pick up girls like this, Fenton? Well probably not since you can’t pick up girls _normally_.” Danny tried balancing the pencil on his fingers while Dash ranted during their study break. “It sucks! And then this one chick complained that the wheelchair gave her bruises on her legs or something when she gave me a-“

“OH-KAY!” Danny said, shoot up. “I need to go feed my dog. Yup. Yup. I’ll be back. I think I also need to take him for a walk.” Danny didn’t need the mental image of whatever Dash was about to relay to him. Seriously, didn’t he vent about this kind of thing to his friends? Danny went up to his room, calling for Cujo.

“…Come on, buddy I know you’re in here somewh- there you are!” He said, picking up the small ghost dog. “Wanna go for a walk? Yeah? Come on!” He said, his voice raising in pitch as he spoke to him. It was eventually found out that Danny had a ghost dog- and it was just as equally found out that his parents were to leave him alone unless they wanted a disaster on their hands.

Danny put the leash on the dog, Cujo bounding happily down the steps. “…You know I never got why you named it that stupid name in the first place.” Dash said, eyeballing the ghost dog. “Cujo isn’t stupid- you ever hear of Stephen King? Cujo was the name of one a rabid dog in one of his books.” Dash’s face scrunched up. Danny was tempted to make a smart comment about Dash not being able to read, but he held his tongue.

Danny sighed and went back upstairs, hauling Cujo with him, who wasn’t too keen on the idea. “Hold on, buddy…” He rummaged through some things before pulling out a DVD. Danny came back downstairs and tossed it at Dash. “You can borrow that. If you wreck it or lose it, I’ll let you fail your next physics test.” He warned before closing the door.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Danny Phantom・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“Fenton that movie was so _lame_!” Dash groaned, tossing in onto the table. “But you watched it?” Dash snorted. “Yeah, I did. The stupid dog was just big- it wasn’t even that scary. I mean like all you had to do was beat it the fuck up or make a run for the house. Like seriously…”

“What, are you kidding me? That was _totally_ scary! Not everyone is a quarterback, Dash! So you gotta think, if you _know_ you can’t outrun this huge- no, _massive_ dog, he’s gonna get you and tear you apart! Plus like I may not be a parent or anything, but I do have Jazz. I’d totally lose it if something happened to my sister.”

“Okay, but come on- you wouldn’t try to distract the dog better or beat it up or something? I mean she just sat there! Her kid died for a bit because she wasn’t doing anything.” Dash countered, proving he indeed _had_ watched the movie. “Yeah, but she tried a lot of stuff. It’s like throwing a bloody steak into the water and then hoping the shark won’t eat it or something. Like you can try to get it to swim away or something, but it’s ultimately going to come back for the steak!”

“Your analogies are stupid, Fenton!” Dash hissed, pointing a finger at him. Danny shot up out of his seat, slamming his hands on the table. “No they’re not! _You’re_ stupid if you’re not getting them!” There was throat clearing from the doorway. “…Boys.” Danny’s mother said, making her son quickly sit back down. “…He was making fun of Stephen King…” Danny grumbled, sounding rather pathetic.

His mom went over and mused his hair. “Oh, I know you like him, sweetie. But not everyone is going to have the same interests or passions as you. You may defend things that may have flaws in them because you love them so much. Likewise, you may be totally valid in your argument, but people just may not want to see it because they don’t care enough for it. Now, why don’t you boys finish up your conversation and start studying while I start dinner- sound good?”

Danny’s cheeks seemed to puff out a bit, almost like a kind of sciuridae. However, he did let it go, if not with a heavy sigh. “…Alright. What do you want to start with?” He offered, not looking directly at Dash.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Danny Phantom・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Dash had tried to stand. The key word was “try” considering, in spite of him attending rehabilitation for an entire semester, he hit the floor and took Danny down with him. Or more particularly, under him. Danny groaned, Dash’s weight knocking the air out him. “Crap, sorry Fenton.” Dash apologized, using his arms to push himself up and remove himself from Danny. Danny rubbed the back of his head, sure it would swell up later.

“Just promise you won’t do that with me in the room again…” He grumbled, standing up. “…Then how do you expect me to get back in the chair?” Danny looked down at him for a moment. “…You’re not going to.” Dash instantly misinterpreted. “What so you’re just gonna leave me on the floor?!”

…Danny withheld his sigh. “No, you moron- I’m gonna put you back in it.” He went over to Dash’s wheelchair and locked it so it wouldn’t move out from under him. “What- _you_?” Dash snickered. “…I mean if you really _want_ me to I can leave you on the floor.” Danny offered as an alternative. “Fine- I get it, I get it.” Dash grumbled. Danny bent down, locking his arms around Dash. “Alright, you’re gonna use the table to help you out. Ready? One, two-“

“Wait on or after-“

“Three-!”

The weight applied to the end of the table Dash had used was too much, making it tip over and forcing them both back on the floor. Papers scattered everywhere, notebooks hit the floor and pencils rolled off somewhere into the kitchen. “Son of a…! _Shit_ …!!” Dash groaned, trying to recover the wind that was knocked out of him. Danny let out a pained hiss while he tried to see straight, his head having once again hit the floor. “Jeeze, Fenton- you’re head’s gonna swell like a balloon; It’s already bright red!”

“Who’s fault do you think that is?” He grumbled, removing himself from Dash and rubbing his head. “Yours- you didn’t say if it was on or after three.” Danny raised an eyebrow and debated if he was going to shoot him. “…You ever watch movies?” Dash looked at Danny like he was dense. “…Yeah?”

Danny nodded, standing up a bit before flopping right back to the floor and groaning, holding his head. He paused for a moment, trying to recover. “…Do you ever hear them say “after three”? Because if you have a movie where they say that, I’d love to watch it.” Danny said, scrubbing his face with his hands before removing them completely.

“…No, but I know movies where they have this argument.” Danny sighed heavily and from his throat. “…Okay, we’re going to try this one more- and if I fall I will probably pass out, so let’s not mess this up again.” Danny approached Dash again, who sat up. “…You know, I was probably better off doing this on my own.”

“Uh-huh.” Danny replied sarcastically.  However, truth be told, he may have been right- possibly. “ _On_ three.” He reiterated, wrapping his arms around him again. “One… Two… Three…!” He pulled Dash up, grunting and flopping him into his chair.

It was the slightest gust of air- and it was natural- but the place where it hit his skin… The nape of his neck… It made Dash instantly jumped backwards. Danny gave him an odd look. “…What?” Dash studied him intensely, almost gauging if he did it on purpose or not. “…Nothing. Forget it.” Danny  narrowed his eyes, then raised an eyebrow. “…If you say so.”

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Danny Phantom・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“…It’s normal!” Dash insisted. “I can see if this was normal if we were really close friends, but we’re not and this is weird to me! _Tucker_ even sleeps on the floor!” Danny insisted, still fussing. “Well then you get your ass on the floor cuz I sure ain’t!” Dash shoved at him instead of trying to hold him still. “Yeah right! It’s my bed, get out! Besides, all I gotta do is push your fat ass onto the floor and you can’t get back up!”

“Try it, shrimp!” Dash taunted, still pushing at Danny, who was much like a ferret or minx the way he kept almost falling off of his bed, and yet fluidly pulling himself back up and around Dash. Danny finally managed to shove Dash off of the bed with a satisfied grunt, turning over and throwing the covers over his head. Dash glared up at him and yanked the covers, and in turn Danny, onto the floor. “OW!”

“Will you two _shut up_! I have a final tomorrow!” Jazz yelled from the other room, making both boys shrink into themselves in guilt. Danny tried to quickly jump up onto the bed, but was constantly yanked down or held back by Dash, resulting in hissing grunts and objections to one another.

Danny’s mom had somehow made out that Danny was now friends with Dash based on him tutoring him and willing letting the jock eat as he pleased in their house. In turn, she had insisted he stay for dinner more often, and tonight she had insisted he just spend the night considering the weather outside. “I’d hate to make your parents drive in that- it’s not safe! You can sleep in Danny’s room, I’m sure he won’t mind.”

He _had_ minded however. “Ugh! Forget it, I’ll go sleep on the couch or something!” Danny groaned, trying to crawl away, just to have Dash pull him back by his ankle. “Whhaaaaat?!” He hissed at him. “…Help me in the bed.” Danny rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

“You are so _needy_ for someone who’s supposed to be such a tough guy- you want a stuffed animal while I’m at it?” Danny asked, pulling up embarrassing moments for Dash- who threw a pillow at him. “I’m gonna suffocate you, Fenton!”

“Oh, ho! Big word! So you _are_ paying attention during classes!” He snickered while trying to escape Dash, who was using his arms to crawl towards him and simultaneously keep a grip on him. Danny managed to wiggle free and run to the other side of the bed, taunting Dash with the pillow he threw at him. “Come on, zombie legs!” He teased, making Dash growl and lunge for him, taking Danny to the floor. “…Ow…” He grumbled, Dash attached to his lower half. He sat up the best he could and rubbed the back of his head. Dash grabbed the pillow and shoved it over his face, Danny eventually tapping out, screaming a muffled, “I give, I give!!”

Dash tossed the pillow, a triumphant grin on his face. “Alright, then- now, help me up.” He demanded. “Well you need to let _me_ up first.” Danny reminded. Dash pulled himself off of Danny- who quickly jumped over the bed and dashed for the door. “You little- get back here, Fenton!”

Danny’s sprite like laughter could be heard from the hallway. “Make me!” He went ghost once he was downstairs, phasing through the wall and heading for Tucker’s house. He’d crash there for the night, Dash could fend for himself.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Danny Phantom・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“…So… Dash Baxter is currently in your bed?” Tucker questioned again while Danny lounged on his floor. “On the floor if he’s still being a big baby about it- all that upper muscle and yet none of it managed to go to his brain.” He said with a snicker. Tucker just stared down at him for a moment. “…Uh, Danny?” He asked, turning on his side. “Yeee-ayh?” He asked, fixing the pillow Tucker gave him.

“…You don’t think any of that is weird?” Danny stopped and looked up at him, laughing. “Dude, what are you talking about?” Tucker furrowed his brows together, wondering exactly how dense Danny could be. “Well, I mean… It’s one thing for him to share the room with you- it’s another for him to be okay with you both sleeping in the same bed, don’t you think?”

“I _think_ he did it just to annoy me.” There was silence between them, Tucker not seeing how Danny had a problem with it and Danny confused as to why Tucker would see a problem. “…I’m going to bed.” He finally said, turning over on his side and pulling up the blanket he was given.

It wasn’t weird- it wasn’t. Just being in the same space wasn’t weird- maybe because it was Dash that Sam and Tucker decided to look at everything so critically… Still… It wasn’t weird. It wasn’t. It’s not like either of them were _seriously_ considering sleeping in the same bed or something. Dash had just insisted he take the bed, putting himself in it and Danny insisted it was his bed and Dash get the floor. Dash countered with the fact that they either share or Danny can get the floor.

Danny argued, trying to push him out of the bed and ended up in it a bit. Dash teased him and asked if he wanted to share, saying some guys did it, so it was normal, and then it went from there. That was all. Maybe in his explanation to Tucker, he skewed some details he should have kept. Either way…

…Maybe… It was their relationship in general that Sam and Tucker found weird? How Dash used to beat on Danny and was now probably passed out in his bed. The change between them was one of a quick progression, so it was a bit odd, but that was all. Nothing too spectacular.

If anything, Danny was glad it was how it was now. Dash needed him for a lot of things and in turn it softened him up to Danny. They were getting along mostly and Danny would pick that any day over Dash shoving him in a locker again like when they were in high school. Hell, maybe Dash had gone so far as to _mature_. …Who knows?

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Danny Phantom・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“…You’re throwing a get well party…?” Danny said slowly. “Yup.” Dash said with a heady nod. “…For yourself…?” He said, even slower than before. “Eyup.” Dash said with another nod. “…Alright I’m in.” Danny instantly decided. Dash could walk on his own now, but there was still strain and effort that needed to be put into it. “I take it you need help setting up?” Dash was glad Danny was quick on the uptake. “Yeah. Bring that nerd and goth to help out too.”

“It’s Sam and Tucker, the least you can do is call them by their names if you’re recruiting.” Danny reminded, loosely pointing a finger in his direction. “Whatever. Just have them help out and buy stuff, yeah?” Dash said again, doing a wheelie in his chair. “Fine- only if they want to, though. And you’re not gonna make us set up and then boot us out, right?” Danny asked with narrowed eyes. “Yes that is exactly what I’m going to do.” Dash said, rolling his eyes. “Well I never know with you- you used to shove my head in toilets, what was I supposed to think?” Danny reminded. “Ey, key word is “used to”, Fenton.”

“Yeah, just because you can’t get down to the level of the toilet with my head in your hands…” Dash stopped doing wheelies, his chair dropping to the floor as he stared at him for a moment. “…I could be a dick and test that theory, but I’d much rather have you doing all the setting up and shit I can’t right now.”

“Oh, so a personal slave and tutor? Well don’t you have it made.” Danny said in a sarcastically high voice. “I’m gonna chuck somethin’ at you again.” Danny quickly shot up in his chair, making an obnoxious play-by-play.

“And Dash picks up the pencil! He readies the throw… And it connects! Goal! An instant touch down folks! Danny Fenton is down and out for the count!” He said in his best dramatic announcer voice, practically throwing himself back in the chair with his head lolled over the edge of it. “…You’re a fucking loser.” Dash said with a snicker. Danny shot up, looking directly in Dash’s eyes.

“Says the one who’s at my house when he doesn’t need to be.” Danny countered. “What happened to all your old friends- out grew you since you busted your leg- or maybe-“ Danny gasped dramatically and threw himself at Dash’s feet, dramatically lounging all over his wounded leg. “You.. You _like_ me?!” He said in his best girl voice.

“…You know I got one good leg I can still kick you with right now, Fenton.” Dash reminded. “Yeah and I can punch you in the dick right now.” Danny countered in his regular voice, getting up. “…The guys have practice a lot of the times when I’m free, that’s all- and I _don’t_ like you. I just wanted you to help set up.” Danny snorted, his shoulders jumping. “Right. And you couldn’t wait until another tutoring session?”

“Shut up.” Dash grumbled, debating if he could wheel over Danny’s foot fast enough. “Oh no- oh, oh…!” Danny pantomimed choking as he dramatically feel to the floor, mouthing words since he could no longer talk on account of Dash’s wishes. “Get up.” Dash said, lightly smacking the side of his head.

“Is this the part where I start singing like in the Little Mermaid?” Dash just stared at him, blinking mutely. “…Fenton. I need you to lie down on the floor so I can run over you with this wheel chair a couple times.” Danny snickers and darted away, hoping up on a counter. “Oh, so Sleeping Beauty then?” He offered.

“How are you this big of a nerd?” Dash asked, honestly in disbelief. “Hey, if you haven’t ever had a Disney movie marathon and sang every single stupid song, you are missing out on life, Dash.” Danny criticized, hopping off of the counter. “Bullshit.”

“No, seriously! Like I don’t understand how people like you live without at least doing it once!” Dash rolled his eyes. “That musical shit is for girls and faggots.” Danny crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. “Nuh-uh! You’re just being- a, a dick, b, a dick, c, a fucking dick, and d, homophobic. Come on, you’re having a movie marathon with me then- since you seem to have nothing better to do right now anyways.” Danny said, quickly pushing Dash’s wheelchair into the living room.

“What- hey, no way! I ain’t no little girl!” Danny rolled his eyes and kept pushing in spite of Dash trying to use his hands to stop him. “Dash, I know you watch romance movies- so just think of them as romance movies with singing is all.” Dash grunted, begrudgingly, in response. Danny planted him by the couch, going into his room to get a few movies.

“We’re gonna start in chronological order, so Snow White.” Dash groaned, burying his head in his hands at the realization that Fenton was a bigger nerd than he let on. “Oh, suck it up.” Danny said, smacking his good leg as he plopped down on the couch next to him.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Danny Phantom・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“Aw-haw, cute.” Jazz whispered quietly to herself. Dash and Danny were both passed out in the living room with the title screen of Treasure Planet looping. Danny was laying close to Dash, his arms on the armrest of the couch, his head laying on his arms. Dash was doing the same, but in his wheelchair, both of their heads touching, hair musing together. “…And you guys say you aren’t friends.” She teased in spite of them not being able to hear her. She got her water like she had intended to and went back to her room, a smirk on her face.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Danny Phantom・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“…A cemetery?” Dash asked, an eyebrow raised. “Yes. I helped you set up for your party, and as much as I would honestly like to stay, I’m _terrified_ of failing this final. The date got pushed up because the professor had to take leave the last week of school. So, I’m going where I _know_ it’ll be quiet.” Danny said, slinging the bag he had brought with him over his shoulder.

Dash didn’t understand him. Why would he want to go into such an unsettling place just to study? Why not just go back home? Why was he so worried, anyways? Why not just relax and party? If anything, Fenton usually got good grades, so Dash didn’t understand it. “What, seriously? You’re gonna go to such a weird place to _study_?” Danny shrugged while Sam and Tucker came back from the kitchen.

“Alright, food is all set up.” Sam informed them, her hands on her hips. “Hey, you two- convince Fenton he’s being a total dweeb right now. He’s leaving to _study_ \- in a _cemetery_.” Sam shrugged as if it was out of her hands. “Yeaaaah… He does that.” Tucker admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. …That was even more obscure to Dash. “…What are you studying black magic or something?” He said with a snort.

“…Yes.” Danny finally said in completely seriousness after small debate. “…Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to go raise the dead!” He said, wiggling his fingers in an ominous manner. Sam rolled her eyes and Tucker chuckled at him, Dash still in disbelief that Fenton was ditching one of _his_ parties for something so obscurely boring.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Danny Phantom・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

The party wasn’t over yet, but Dash just wanted some air. It was well into the evening and Dash occasionally wondered if Danny would wander in after his studying. Seriously, their sessions were only about three hours or so- how long could the kid sit in such a place like that? Wouldn’t his parents get worried or better yet Jazz? He pulled out his phone, dialing his number.

“…Ey yo, Fenton- you still being a lame ass and studying?” There was a chuckle from the other end of the phone. “Aw, you care!” He could hang up right now. “That’s not answering the question.” Dash reminded. “Yes, Dash. I’m still studying- and before you ask, yes. I am still in the cemetery.” Dash snorted. “What, seriously? Just quit it and come party already- least you can do after having to set up. Stop being a dweeb. Even your goth friend- who I would think would be more in places like that than you- is here. How fucked up does that sound to you?”

“…Not very. Sam is actually can make for great conversation and is pretty fun to be around. People tend to overlook that based on how she dresses.” From Dash’s end of the phone, the people and the music could be heard as clearly as if you were there. You could practically almost see the color from the strobe lights that pulsed with the music. From Danny’s, you could practically hear the dead talking since the strain to hear anything at all could make you delusional.

It was quiet, Dash listening to Danny’s end, Danny listening to Dash’s. “…So is that it?” He finally asked him. “Er, yeah, I guess. Hurry up and finish so you can party with us, yeah?” Danny felt a smile tag at his lips. “You know, if I didn’t know any better Dash, I’d say you actually _wanted_ Danny Fenton at your party.”

“Bullshit. The help just get a free pass is all.” The comment was harsh and instantaneous, but it was so much like Dash that it didn’t even faze Danny. “Yeah, who you seemed to go out of your way to recruit.” Danny reminded. “Shut the hell up and go back to studying dead bodies or whatever weird shit you’re doing.” Danny laughed, and for an odd reason, Dash took note of how light it sounded. How he could practically see Danny tip his head back to let out the bubbles of sound. He hung up without saying anything, forcing himself back into his party to distract himself.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Danny Phantom・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

He decided he may as well walk. He had been doing wheelchair tricks all night, so his arms were a bit worn out. It shouldn’t take him that long to find him since he was driving, so he didn’t bother taking the wheel chair in the car with him. He drove around until he saw a familiar figure well off into the sea of headstones.

He parked his car and got out, in disbelief that Fenton was still out here this late. He watched him put down his pen, blowing warm air on his hands as he sat there in the usual t-shirt and jean combo. He had a high powered LED flashlight pointed up into the air so he could see what he was doing, his music playing out from his ipod, but even still, Dash found it odd he was still here. He went just to see, thinking that calling again would be suspicious or he may just wake him up. So it was best just to drive and see if he was there, if not just leave.

He had actually almost missed him. If he hadn’t caught the glimpse of him that his headlights had cast, he would have overlooked him. “Hey, Fenton!” Dash called, the cold making it a bit harder to walk. Danny jumped, his head snapping towards the voice that called him. “The fuck you still doing out here? It’s cold!” Danny just stared at him for a moment before looking around.

“…Holy crap, it is.” He spoke as if he honestly hadn’t realized it. “…You serious right now?” Dash said, sitting down next to him in the grass that had already accumulated dew. Danny rubbed the back of his neck and nodded. “…Yeah. What time is it?” He asked, grabbing his ipod. “Holy crap I’m in a cemetery at 3am. I’m gonna die.” He said with a laugh that didn’t seem appropriate for what he had just said.

Danny started packing his things up, a smile on his face as residue from his earlier laughter. “…So do you normally go on 3am drives in the cemetery, or…?” Dash stood up, brushing his backside off. “I just wanted to make sure your stupid ass wasn’t still out here was all.” Dash admitted, deciding it was best to be honest, knowing he’d only stumble in a lie.

“…Oh? You didn’t want to call me like you did earlier?” He asked, giving Dash a crooked grin. “Shut up, Fenton.” Dash said, shoving him back into the grass. “Ouf!” Danny rubbed his chin, the wet grass making it easy to unearth it as well as it’s dirt. “…I should totally go steal your car and leave you out here for that- not like you’d be able to catch me if I stole your keys.” He said, shooting him a cocky grin.

“If you can get ‘em first, punk.” Dash said, jingling them in front of him, almost as if in a taunt. Danny lunged for them, not sure when his half-hearted threat turned into a game. It resulted with Dash on the ground, Danny sitting on him and grabbing desperately for the keys. They had knocked the flashlight over, his music still playing.

“Gimme the- stinkin’– _keys_!” Danny grunted, grabbing for them while Dash tried to push him down his own body and off of him. “Make me, bitch!” Dash grunted back. “I’m… trying! Jerk!” Danny lunged forwards, practically pouncing on Dash’s keys like a cat. “Ha! Got ‘em!” He quickly looked back at Dash, then got up and made a mad dash amongst the tombstones.

Their game of keep away was thus turned into tag. They were playing tag in a cemetery… Danny was having a blast. He kept evading Dash with ease considering the ex-jock couldn’t move as fast. “…Fenton!” Dash called, getting annoyed with every passing moment he couldn’t find or hear him. The annoy eventually started to turn into worry. He hadn’t fallen and cracked his head open, right? Shit like that happened in movies a lot…

Dash went back for the flashlight, calling his name in a neutral voice, not wanting to sound too annoyed or too anxious. “Fenton, come on! Seriously, I want to go home now!” He paused, listening out for him. He turned around, straining to hear _anything_ from Danny. Nothing.

“Shit, come on Fenton…” He grumbled to himself. Danny jingled the keys by his ear and made Dash jump so far it was almost physically possible to see his heart drop into his toes. “SHIT, FENTON!” Danny’s laughter reminded him of a kind of nymph, letting Dash swipe the keys back. “You’re a little shit, you know that!”

He stormed off without waiting for him. Danny followed behind without much effort, a wide grin on his face. “You should have seen you jump just now, Dash. What did you think I was a ghost?” Danny had to actually put in effort to keep from laughing at his own, poorly made, joke.

“You’re gonna be one when I’m done with you. You can walk your ass home.” Dash hissed, heading for his car. Danny wasn’t expecting a ride home, so he was fine with it. He would just go ghost and fly. Still, in spite of Dash’s threat, he found he hadn’t driven away yet. He popped open the door, calling, “Let’s go, Fenton! I don’t want to go to jail if you end up dead or raped or some shit.” Danny snorted as he got into the passenger side of Dash’s car.

“Yes, because I’m your type.” Dash didn’t reply, knowing damn well Danny potentially was based on his last girlfriend. Danny noted that the heat in the car was on. Surely Dash did that for himself- …right? Regardless, he put his hands over the heating vents, humming in contentment. “I didn’t realize how cold I was ‘till just now.” Danny admitted.

Dash just sat there for a bit, his head tipped back. “…Dash? You okay?” Danny asked, finally looking over at him when he didn’t reply to him again. “…Yeah, just a little tired from the party is all…”

“…Well do you wanna nap?” Danny offered, his voice quieter in consideration for Dash’s exhaustion. “…Nah. I should just get you home and then go pass out in my own bed.” Danny pulled his hands away from the vent, turning to face him better. “You sure? I mean I don’t want us getting into a wreck because you dozed off. I mean it’s not gonna kill me to stay out here anymore than I already did.” Dash then remembered something he wanted to ask him.

“…Hey, Fenton. Why are you still out here anyways? Like your rents or sis didn’t call you back home or nothin’?” Danny adjusted himself in his chair, wondering how he should phrase his answer. “…I know this is kind of bad to say, but my parents are kind of simultaneously overbearing and negligent. If we’re within eyesight, they become overbearing, but if we’re not, it’s like we don’t exist- now don’t even get me started if ghosts get thrown into the mix. Jazz is a little different, but it’s ultimately kind of the same thing but for different reasons.”

She left him alone because she knew he was Phantom, but still worried just as much and probably more than she should if you let her. “…What, seriously?” Dash asked, turning to him. Danny nodded, putting his cold hands back onto the heat vents and avoiding looking at him. “…Yeah. I mean I’ve done this before and they’ve never noticed. They can get so caught up in their experiments or ghost stuff while Jazz can get pretty noisy herself, so I noticed when I started to have to study more, I’d catch myself out here more and more.”

“I mean I guess Sam and Tucker know, but it’s not like we’ve discussed it. They just know I go to the cemetery to study.” Danny didn’t know why he felt compelled to bring up Sam and Tucker, but he had. Maybe to avoid the awkward feeling he was getting about spilling his guts to Dash. “Why don’t you just go to a library or something then?” Dash offered.

“…I don’t know. I guess I just like it better here is all.” Danny admitted, leaning back and slouching in his chair. “…It’s nice. It’s kind of got this solemn air about it that kind of makes you feel obligated to be respectfully quiet or in a good mood.” Dash raised his eyebrows at Danny, swearing he had lost it. “Good mood?” He asked, not seeing how Danny got that kind of idea from a place where dead people’s bodies were sent to rot. Danny nodded, his eyes lighting up a bit.

“Yeah. I mean it makes you grateful you’re stuck sitting there and doing boring work- some people never got to that point in their lives. Plus sometimes, those graves haven’t been visited in years- it’s gotta get lonely… So, dead or alive, if someone were to come visit you just because, don’t you think that’s kind of nice after being alone for so long? And if you look at a lot of the graves, you can see the amount of love that got put into their tombstones based on how they were carved or what was put on them. You also get to see all of the different types of flowers and gifts people leave. So even though that person is gone, they’re still being thought of and remembered fondly. I mean sometimes you see things that you _know_ people had to either go out of their way to get or were shopping and just thought of that person and got it for them, even though they were dead.”

Danny kept talking while Dash seemed to take note of every little thing. The way his eyes lit up while talking about all of those dead people, the way he spoke with his hands, the way he couldn’t sit still as he spoke,… It was kind of… endearing. “And sometimes, even if you’re just talking out loud to yourself, it makes you notice the mistakes you made in your work. So sometimes I’ll talk to the tombstones and I find the mistakes a lot quicker than I would if I were home and trying not to bother anyone.” Dash shook his head and rolled his eyes, but couldn’t keep from smiling. “…Fenton, you’re crazy, you know that?”

Danny shrunk into himself, giving him a sheepish smile. “…You think?” Dash snorted. “I know so. Weirdos like you are a special breed. I mean, I don’t understand how you get all of that just from being around dead people all day.” Danny put his hands back to the vent and thought to himself for a bit. “…Well, I mean I guess that could come with being surrounded by stuff like that all of my life. People have all of these negative connotations with death, but my parents always say potential in it. So even as a kid, I thought it was interesting or even a good thing in its own right.” Danny admitted.

Dash saw the faint flush of color on his cheeks, and he knew it wasn’t just from the cold… but he still did _look_ cold. Dash took his varsity jacket off and tossed it at Danny. “If you freeze I’m not going to be held responsible.” He grumbled. Danny blinked at him, a bit at a loss, before laughing. “What are you, drunk too?”

“Not nearly as drunk as _you_ sound.” Danny laughed at him again before putting the jacket on. “Holy crap this thing is warm!” Dash shot him a wide grin. “Ain’t it? S’probably why girls always wanna wear it.” And that was how their conversation died out. Dash slowly drifted off to sleep and Danny warmed up, then went back to studying.

After a while, Dash woke up with a jolt, stretching. “Wha’ time’s it…?” He slurred. Danny looked at his phone. “Five.” He said, putting it back on the dashboard and returning to his book. Dash stretched, then popped his neck. “Alright, Fenton. I’m gonna drive your ghost crazy ass home.” Danny closed his book and pulled his things from the dashboard so they wouldn’t fall off.

“…You know Dash… You’re not that bad to talk to when you’re not being a jerk.” Dash stopped rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “…I mean it. Tucker and Sam have always been with me, so I never really get to explain myself to them because they already kind of partially know. I mean it’s not like they ever ask either because they’re used to it. So… This was nice.” Danny admitted with an affirming nod.

Dash kept staring at him for a while before shaking his head. “…You hungry? Let’s get some damn drive through before we go home- my treat since you never went to the party.” Danny chuckled, nodding. “Okay. Sounds good.”

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Danny Phantom・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“Ohmahgahwh.” Danny said, mouth full of a wonderfully delicious manufactured burger while some lettuce dropped out of it and onto his lap. “Hey, no food on the jacket!” Dash lectured while Danny snickered and picked it up, popping it into his mouth. “This is so good, omg… How do people forget to eat, what?” Dash rolled his eyes and bit at his own sandwich before taking a sip from his soda.

He quietly sat in his car while Danny kept obnoxiously having mouth sex with his food. Apparently he had been out there so long he didn’t eat dinner. “…You want another one?” Dash offered once it was practically gone. Danny nodded quickly, cheeks full of food. Dash chuckled and shook his head, putting his car into drive as they went through once more.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Danny Phantom・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Danny hissed under his breath. “Shit…!” He forgot to give Dash his jacket back and to make matters more embarrassing, he had fallen asleep in it. Still, it was partially Dash’s fault for being so attached to the damn thing and yet forgetting about it after dropping him off! He quickly tore it off of his person and threw it into his closet, mentally cursing Dash’s name over and over.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Danny Phantom・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Danny tossed the jacket onto Dash’s lap. “Hey, I was wondering where that went!” Danny rolled his eyes. “Yeah, you forgot to take it back from me that one night you came and got me.” He reminded, leaving out any details. Dash was quiet for a minute before the memory clicking into place. “Oh yeah!” …Seriously, how dense was he?

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Danny Phantom・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

…Dash knew damn well where his jacket had gone. It was just watching Fenton get out of his car in a jacket that was too big for him… The way it covered his hands all the way down to his knuckles, how even though it was completely buttoned, you could still clearly see half of his shirt underneath, how it was so long it went down to his thighs… He caught the words of “Fenton, my jacket!” being choked out of him. He looked too appealing in it. And the guilt instantly washing over him for outright having a thought like that forced him to drive away as quickly as possible.

He thought that. About another guy. About _Fenton_! He should have let him freeze! He shouldn’t have given him his jacket! Even if he was so cold that he looked like he was constantly flushing with the way his fingertips and shoulders and nose were red… He should have let him freeze in that cemetery, because now his jacket smelled slightly different. It smelled faintly of Danny Fenton’s room. He was going to have to wash it until the color was drained from it and even then he was sure to have sensory hallucinations for months. He wasn’t a faggot- he was tough! So what the fuck was this shit?

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Danny Phantom・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“…You know, we never finished that list of Disney movies I wanted to watch.” Danny said casually while munching on some crackers. “…You seriously gonna put me through that again?” Dash groaned. “Just the ones we didn’t get to. Come on- I saw you tearing up at Lady and the Tramp during the pasta scene, don’t you lie to me.” Danny said, pointing an accusatory finger. “Shut the hell up, Fenton!” Dash quickly spat out, throwing a cracker at him.

Danny ducked, giving Dash what was becoming a signature sprite like snicker. “Come on, I wanna finish watching them!” Danny said, popping up from under the table. “Well then finish watching them! I don’t see why you need me there.” Danny pouted. “No way, that’s not how it works!”

“How _what_ works?” Dash asked, getting annoyed. “When you start something with someone, you gotta finish! Don’t bitch out!” Dash threw another cracker at him, Danny disappearing under the table again. “I’m not a bitch, you’re a bitch.” Danny practically lunged across the table and stole Dash’s crackers so no more could be thrown at him. Dash noted how he dragged himself across the table. “Then watch them with me!” Dash sighed heavily. “Fine you little shit! But _only_ to pay you back for setting up the party.” Danny wasn’t going to bring up the fact that Dash had now used that as an excuse for a second time to do something nice with him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, I know I told my friend there wasn’t going to be any angst, BUT IT IS LITERALLY WRITTEN INTO MY BEING AND IT WAS SO HARD TO SUPPRESS IT I AM SO SORRY. I tried to keep it at just the hints of sexism and homophobia.


	2. Exquisite II

Somehow, Danny insisting that Dash watch Disney movies with him resulted in a usual movie night between the pair. Danny liked horror movies while Dash jumped and occasionally screamed, much to Danny’s delight. Dash eventually broke down and brought over romance movies, which Danny sometimes fell asleep during. Tonight was one of Dash’s movie choices, Danny falling asleep.

He had somehow fell asleep sitting up, eventually his neck bent awkwardly due to the weight of his head. Dash couldn’t just leave him like that, so he pulled him closer and fixed his neck so he wouldn’t wake up with a kink in it. In turn, Danny was now passed out on his shoulder. …He should move him so he was lying on the other end of the couch. …But he didn’t so much as touch him.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Danny Phantom・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Danny set about shoving fries into his mouth like a starving teenager. This was probably the first time they’ve hung out in public and it was simply because Dash’s practice ran later than he had expected. In turn, Danny had studied on his own in the cemetery again, but met up with him for burgers and gave him a rundown of the things he’d need to know for a class they had together.

Dash snorted at him. “Fenton, chew.” He reminded. Danny swallowed hard, pounding on his chest while making a face of discomfort. “…Sorry. So anyways, Rome and Greece kind of had this thing where women weren’t really people so much as property kind of. They’d get married off and didn’t really have much say in it until later and that was mostly in… What was it…? Greece I think? I don’t know, hold on…” Danny said, rummaging through his bag for the note cards he made.

Dash watched him without contributing to the conversation much, honestly kind of enjoying the way he was stuffing his face and ranting and raving about Greece and Rome. “…Fenton, it’s cool, just eat. We can review at your place later or something.” Danny stopped rummaging and looked up at him. “…You sure?” Dash shrugged. “Why not. I’ll just run home and grab a change of clothes and then you can give me the run down or something.” Danny looked at him, blinking twice, before replying. “…Okay.”

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Danny Phantom・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“Hey, Fenton, in your notes right here-“

“You should stop calling me that.” Danny said, popping some chips into his mouth while his eyes were trained on the TV. Dash was on the floor, papers spread all over. It had somehow become a common place for them to be in his house. Dash tipped his head. “Stop calling you what?” He asked, confused and mind running a list of names he’s called Danny before. “…Fenton.” He said numbly before shoving more chips into his mouth. He cast a brief, skittish glance over to Dash, who had just stared at him confused since his request.

“…What, so… You want me to call you Danny?” Danny, mouth full of too many chips to reply properly, nodded slowly. He swallowed thickly and replied with, “…I mean like… We’re friends, right…?” Dash looked away from him and back over at the TV. “…I guess so…”

“…So then do it.” Danny prompted, now looking at Dash since he wasn’t looking at Danny. “…I don’t see what the big deal is.” He replied, looking up at him while Danny quickly averted eye contact. “Well I think it is. You come over pretty much as much as Sam and Tucker, eat all my food, hang out with me, but still call me by my last name- it’s weird…” He admitted, eyes scanning the room for nothing in particular.

“…Danny.” Dash said his first name, making his heart jump up into his throat. “…You’re being a fucking dweeb.” Danny sighed heavily before kicking him, Dash grabbing at his ankle and pulling him off of the couch. “Dick!” He tried to push Dash away, who was already hovering over him and holding him in place and trying to get a hold of his wrists. Half-hearted wrestling matches were common between them now. Neither minded much and both secretly looked forward to when one would start one.

Dash pinned Danny to the floor, who managed to wiggle his legs out from under Dash’s knees, knocking Dash’s legs out from out from under him, making Dash fall face first onto Danny’s collar bone with his chin. “Ah! Sh-hit!” Danny groaned, Dash letting go in favor of rubbing his chin. “Fuck, Fenton! Ow!”

“Danny.” He corrected in a pained groan. “Shit, Danny. Ow.” Dash said in a monotone voice, giving him a raised eyebrow. It made Danny snicker and yank him back down on the floor. “Sorry.” Dash sighed and buried his face in his shoulder. “You better be, you little shit. If I get fucked up again and can’t play football _again_ you’re fucked, you hear me?” He threatened, but there was no trace of malice in his voice. “Yeah, yeah…” Danny grumbled, his hands absentmindedly tugging at Dash’s varsity jacket.

Neither took the initiative to move, both quietly content with lying on Danny’s living room floor with one another. It was a bit odd to have two college boys practically cuddling on the floor, but that could be why neither of them spoke or moved. They both knew somewhere in the back of their heads it was weird. That the jock who used to pants you had his arms wrapped around your lower back while you pulled a lose string from his jacket. That the kid you used to shove into lockers was now locked beneath you while you wondered what kind of soap he used because he smelled good, consciously aware of his fingers lazily running up and down your back.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Danny Phantom・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“…Hey, Danny?” Dash asked, sitting up on the bed a bit. “Yeah?” Danny asked, not moving while he watched his TV. “…Is this weird?” Dash finally asked, the weird feelings in the pit of his stomach eating at him enough to the point where he couldn’t bear them anymore. “…Weird in terms of what?” Danny asked with a laugh, turning his head to look at Dash better.

“…You know… This.” Dash said, sitting up so he wasn’t lying behind Danny anymore. Danny followed, his brows furrowing. “Yeah, but in terms of what?” Dash shot Danny a glare. “In terms of fucking _anything_! I don’t know, Fenton, what the fuck are my options, here?!” He only reverted to calling Danny by his last name when he was frustrated with him.

“Don’t you start being a jackass and calling me by my last name, _Dash_!” Dash jacked him up by the front of his shirt. “Or you’ll do what, _Fenton_?!” Danny could hit him. Dash was being fucking stupid. They both stared one another down, neither giving in. They stayed like this until Dash sighed heavily and shoved Danny away. Dash wasn’t prone to being the bigger person, so Danny knew if he didn’t say something, he was likely to get up and leave. “…It’s not weird…” He grumbled.

“In terms of us being _just_ friends, yeah, it’s weird.” Dash looked at him, his brows furrowed in confusion. “The fuck does that mean?” Danny sighed and fixed his shirt. “…It means that if you’re more than just my friend it’s not weird… Like… Boyfriend status.” Danny said as an example, not looking Dash in the eyes. “The fuck?! No! I’m not a fucking faggot! I’m not a little girl or a bitch or whatever, either! What the hell, Fenton! I’m not some… some…!”

“Dash- Dash, relax…! I never said you were…!” Danny said, quickly putting his hand over Dash’s clenched fists. “Dash, liking guys doesn’t make you any less of a guy or anything else you just said. …Okay?” He tipped his head to get Dash to look at him, who avoided his gaze. “…S’not what my Pa says… He says things like that make you a faggot. Make you everyone’s bitch and a girl... That you’ll start liking purses and dressing up like a girl and talking with a lisp or something… So if you’re not a man, you’re someone’s bitch, figuratively or literally.”

Danny looked taken aback by what Dash had just said. His dad told him that… Seriously? No wonder Dash had to hide things like his love for stuffed bears and romance movies and was such an asshole. If he looked weak for so much as even a second… Danny wrapped his arms around him, burying his nose in his hair. “Dash…” He pulled away, pressing their foreheads together.

“…Danny… Don’t…” He mumbled, trying to push him away. But he wasn’t really angry with him anymore. He called him “Danny”, not “Fenton”. “Listen to me- your dad’s an ass.” Danny held up a finger and pointed it at Dash the second he opened his mouth to object. “Don’t. Don’t defend him. If he says that to you, that is _not_ okay.” Danny pressed their foreheads together, shaking his head slowly back and forth as he did so.

“…Listen to me… you like football still, right?” Dash looked almost offended he asked him that. “Yeah?” Danny smiled, then nodded. “Okay. Do you suddenly want to go steal clothes from my sister’s closet to wear them?” Dash snorted as if that was the stupidest question in the world. “The fuck I look like to you, Fenton?”

“…Not a faggot.” He replied, looking him dead in the eyes. It made Dash shrink away. “Listen, all that shit your dad told you,” Danny said, dropping from his knees to sit on the bed again, holding his ankle close to him while his knee touched Dash’s. “He’s wrong, okay? There are all kinds of people who like all different kinds of things. There are guys who like other guys and you would never in a million years think they do! There are guys that do wear dresses or have a lisp. Just like there are girls that look like guys but don’t want to _be_ guys.”

He pushed his forehead to Dash’s again, trying to catch his eyes. “You’re not gonna be anyone’s bitch, Dash. And yes, I’ve heard them.” By “them” Danny meant some of his old friends. Since Dash had been hanging around Danny more, they said things like “Fenton has you on a leash, don’t he? I mean when do you hang around nerds so much or care about your grades to turn into one? What you gonna take up ballet next or something?”

“Just because you want to try to better yourself a bit, people who you should be able to call your friends shouldn’t tear you down for that. It’s okay to be smart- you’re _not_ stupid, Dash. You’re a _really_ smart guy! You had barely passing grades in high school, but you’re getting straight B’s in college- you should feel so proud of yourself! Some people don’t even go to college because they think it’s too hard- and you’ve got B’s, Dash! You’ve got B’s, are a phenomenal football player- even after your injury, and you’re a _really_ nice guy!”

Danny put his hands on either side of Dash’s face, still trying to get him too look at him. “…Dash…” He really hoped even at least a little of what he was saying was getting through to him… He didn’t expect him to be instantly believed- he had grown up with his dad telling him things like that after all. But he hoped he was willing to believe him…

Dash sighed and seemed to forfeit his attempt at being a stone. He wrapped his arms around Danny’s lower back and pulled him with him as he flopped down on the bed. “…I mean I still thing girls are hot…” He grumbled, making Danny laugh. “And that’s okay! I do, too! I just also think that the super-hot football player who keeps inviting himself over to my house isn’t all that bad looking, either.” He said, flicking his nose with his finger. Dash looked down at him like he was going to start another wrestle session with him, but opted not to.

“…You’re a pain in my ass, Danny.” He grumbled, but cuddled up to him in spite of his words. “I can say the same to you- do you know how much shit Sam and Tucker gave me when we first started hanging out just because?” Danny felt Dash absentmindedly play with his hair. “Probably a lot. Cuz I’m a dick.”

“Were a dick.” Danny corrected. “The worst you’ve done now- is what? Stole the last piece of pizza? Tackled me to the floor once? Threw a crackers at me? Ah, no! I’m so fucking terrified!” Danny said, throwing the back of his hand over his forehead. Dash rolled his eyes and harshly poked him in the ribs. “OW!” Dash chuckled and kissed his forehead. “…You’re a dweeb.”

“…Yes, but you like me anyways.” He teased, poking him in the nose again. Dash grabbed for his hand, but held onto it instead of flinging it away. He just stared at him for a minute. Danny gave him an obnoxiously wide grin before directing his attention back to the TV. Dash was kind of upset he looked away. He wanted to keep staring at his eyes some more… They were interesting.

…Still. He couldn’t really complain, much. He could still run his free hand through his hair, pull at the small strands at the base of his neck, run his fingers ever so faintly past the collar of his shirt before running them back through his hair… He liked watching Danny attempt to pay attention to the TV while he practically melted when Dash lightly tugged at the hair by the base of his neck of behind his ears.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Danny Phantom・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Sam and Tucker found it a little odd. This was the first time they were hanging out with Danny while he was hanging out with Dash at the same time. Danny hung out with them both in equal time when he wasn’t Phantom, but this was odd for them. The trio was having a movie night at Sam’s, Danny asking if he could drag Dash along. It was, after all, one of the nights when they’d watch movies together.

Sam was a little hesitant, but still agreed. Dash clearly felt awkward, but Danny was quick to drag him around Sam’s mansion, showing things off that weren’t his. He was most pleased with the person movie theater she had and the endless supply of snacks. “Who’s turn is it to make popcorn?” Tucker asked, not remembering from last time. “I think it’s Danny’s since he owes us for dipping out last time.” Sam reminded.

Danny vaguely remembered having to go fight a ghost and ditch their movie night. “Oh, yeah…” He said with a nervous laugh. “Come on, Dash. I’ll show you how to work the popcorn machine!” He said, dragging his [boy?]friend with him. Sam and Tucker shot one another glances. “…So how much do you wanna bet that this is gonna be a really awkward movie night?” Tucker asked. “…Twenty bucks.” Sam decided. They shook on it.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Danny Phantom・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Danny didn’t know what it was about movies and Dash being in the same vicinity after nine o’clock, but he was prone to falling asleep. He found himself sprawling out a bit and leaning closer and closer to Dash until he fell asleep on him.

Sam and Tucker both glanced over at Danny, then each other. “Uh, Dash do you want us to move him…?” Sam offered. “Nah, it’s okay.” Dash replied, not even bothering to look away from the movie. “…You sure?” Tucker tried again. Dash couldn’t tell if they were being irritating or just overly polite. Either way, he wasn’t too keen on it. “Yeah. Like I said, it’s fine. He does that.”

Sam and Tucker once again looked at each other. “…Does that?” Dash instantly froze up, grateful the only lights were from the movie. “Uh, yeah. Falls asleep during movies and all.” Tucker and Sam seemed content with that answer, dropping it after that.

Later, when it was time for everyone to actually go to a bed to sleep in, Sam and Tucker took to prodding Danny while they picked up, Dash headed for the bathroom. “So, you normally fall asleep on Dash during movies?” Sam asked, a smirk on her face while she folded a blanket. “Sometimes. He doesn’t complain though.” Danny answered honestly, making her smirk falter.

“What, seriously?” Tucker asked with wide eyes as he dropped the popcorn containers. Danny stretched, his shoulder’s popping. “Yeah. We watch movies at least once every two weeks together.” They, once again, both glanced over at one another. “Uh… You don’t think that’s kind of… I don’t know… dangerous?” Sam offered. Danny raised an eyebrow at her. “Dangerous _how_?” Danny asked, sounding a bit insulted.

“Well I mean, like… He’s _Dash_. You’re not worried he’s going to think it’s a little gay and hit you?” Danny didn’t want to touch on that topic just yet, but was grateful Dash easily found his way back into the room to interrupt the conversation. “Hey.” Danny said, quickly approaching him in order to slink away from Sam and Tucker. “Hey. You guys need help cleaning anything else up?”

“No, they got it, come on.” Danny said, tugging Dash out of the room. As soon as they were gone, Sam let out a throaty, “…No. No…! You don’t think…?” She looked over to Tucker, her eyes wide. He shook his head, not looking up at her while he picked up the small mess he had made from dropping the popcorn containers earlier. “I don’t want to think about it, honestly.”

“ _Seriously_ , Tucker! Do you think Danny and Dash are a thing?!” Tucker stopped picking up for a second, then slowly stood up, and walked out of the room, mumbling to himself, “Nope, nope, nope…” in an almost mantra like way. “Come on, Tucker!” Sam called after him, running out of the room after him, leaving the mess to tend to itself.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Danny Phantom・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Their relationship was an odd one, that was a given. It always had been. However, as it progressed over the years, it just became more so. To think, his freshman year, Dash was one of his biggest problems in terms of being Danny Fenton. Now, it was the start of their second year of college, and they were playing tonsil hockey on his bed.

It had just kind of… Happened. That was such a shitty thing to say, but it did. They were wrestling, Dash on top of Danny, who leaned forward to wiggle away and their lips brushed, Dash harshly kissing him back, Danny kissing back just as hard because they were still technically fighting… And then Danny’s tongue was in Dash’s mouth, who bit at him and pushed his own into Danny’s mouth.

Danny knotted his fingers in his hair, practically letting himself be mouth fucked by Dash’s tongue. People pick on some for getting hard from kissing… but apparently they’re not kissing right. Danny grunted and tried to push Dash off of him, Dash partially complying, yanking Danny harshly up with him and slamming their mouths together in a way that made their teeth rattle.

Danny groaned into his mouth in a falsetto, face, fingertips, and shoulders flushing from the noise he made. Dash roughly grabbed at his sides, pulling him closer and unintentionally dipping him back a bit just to yank him forward again hard enough to bruise.

Danny gasped at the harsh treatment, his mouth opening a bit wider and his hips rising and making him hoover over Dash, who now needed to crane his neck up to kiss him. It was harsh enough to bruise their lips, Danny sure his tongue would swell a bit with the way Dash kept nipping and sucking at it. He’d made out with girls before, but it was never this rough, never this intense…

“Boys! Dinner is ready!” They both jumped back almost instantly at the sound of Danny’s mom knocking on the door. Danny fell off of his bed he had jumped back so far, causing Dash to laugh at him. “Shut up!” His mom opened the door, Danny sprawled out on the floor. “You okay, sweetheart?” Danny glanced away, face flush with embarrassment from prior endeavors and now being laughed at. “…Yeah, I’m fine…” He grumbled.

Dash helped him up, a wide grin on his face. “I’m gonna punch you…” Danny hissed, making Dash laugh some more. “Sure, go for it, tiger.” He teased, walking out of Danny’s room. “I’m gonna… UGH!” Danny followed after him, attempting to fix his hair before dinner.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Danny Phantom・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

It was 2am when Danny’s phone rang. In his haze of sleep, he answered it with a slurred greeting. “Danny! I need you to come downstairs and hide these in your room!” It took Danny a minute to register who was talking. “…Dash?” He grumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Come on, hurry up!” Danny slung his feet over the edge of his bed, rubbing his eyes once more before going downstairs.

He was only in a t-shirt and boxers when he opened the door, Dash practically throwing a trash bag into his arms. “I had to present I was taking out the garbage earlier. Can you please hide these somewhere in your room or something? Please, I will pay you back later!” Danny wasn’t even completely awake and had no context as to what was going on.

“I… What, sure…? I think…?” Dash sighed in relief. “Aw thanks man, you’re the best.” He kissed his cheek and ran back to his car, driving away without ever actually giving him an explanation. Danny watched him leave, looked down at the bag that was thrown into his hands, then back out into the empty street. He closed the door, dragging the bag upstairs with him. He set it on his bed and opened it up, seeing it was full of stuffed bears of all different kinds. Oh…

Danny didn’t even bother to hide them as he threw himself into bed with them, burying his face into the contents of the bag. They smelled like Dash’s room… He found himself easily passed out in the sea of stuffed bears, resolving to deal with Dash’s stash in the morning.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Danny Phantom・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

It wasn’t just the bears. Danny slowly found all of Dash’s hidden little things that he enjoyed being put into his room. His movies, his boy band CDs, some ticket memorabilia from either or, and so on. Danny had eventually made a small section of his room for Dash’s stuff. “Honestly you should just move in with me.” Danny joked, looking at the pile.

“…That’s gay as shit…” Dash grumbled. “Well lucky us, we’re bisexual.” He replied, flopping down onto his bed. “So I had to text Sam to come get you today. Like seriously you gotta at least set an alarm on your phone or something when you’re out in the cemetery like that.” Dash replied, sitting by Danny’s head and musing his hair. Danny noticed that he didn’t adamantly deny being bisexual now. It was progress.

“Yeah, but… I like it there.” He replied, turning over and putting his chin on Dash’s thigh. “Yeah but I don’t need you getting sick because you can’t pull yourself away from dead things.” Danny snickered to himself. “…Well then _you_ come get me.” He replied, turning over so he was on his back on Dash’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. Dash leaned down a bit, pressing their noses together.

“…Your door is open…” He reminded. Danny simply tipped his chin forward and his lips were on Dash’s. “…And? You act like my parents come up at a decent hour when they go into the basement. Besides, it’s not like Jazz is home, she’s back at her dorm. I could play tonsil hockey with you for _hours_ before someone came upstairs.” Danny whispered, his lips curling as he spoke.

“…You know you’re more perverted than people give you credit for.” Danny snickered and sat up. “You think so?” Dash got up and shut his door. “I _know_ so.” He replied, sitting back down on Danny’s bed and threading his hand through his hair. Danny hummed in reply, tipping his head to the side slightly while their noses touched. Dash leaned forward and kissed him, Danny reciprocating the action with half-lidded eyes.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Danny Phantom・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“ _Shit_ , I’m _so_ sorry, Danny!” Dash quickly got off while Danny attempted to keep the blood that was from dripping from his nose on anything. “…It’s okay.” He replied, voice nasal from plugging his nose. “Ah, shit! Don’t do that- tip your head forward, not back. I’ll get some tissue, hold on.” Dash quickly ran out of the room and to the bathroom. Danny couldn’t help but laugh at him. His mothering was cute.

They had been play fighting again and Dash had knocked Danny in the nose with his elbow, causing it to bleed. Dash came back with the entire roll, ripping some off for Danny. “Shit I am so sorry…” Danny chuckled at him, replacing his hand with the toilet paper. He wiped the blood off of his hand onto another strip of toilet paper. “It’s okay, Dash. You didn’t mean it.” Even still, Dash looked like he was going to go gut himself in apology.

Danny pulled the tissue away and sniffed, the blood just dripping fluidly. It was different from the blood that came out of cuts- or at least it seemed like that to him. It was almost slightly thicker. Still, he replaced the toilet paper with a new one, Dash grabbing a garbage can for Danny to toss his bloody strips into. They sat there until Danny’s nose stopped bleeding, Dash constantly apologizing and offering to buy him burgers or something.

Danny just laughed at him and kissed his cheek. “I’m fine- but burgers do sound nice.” He mused, Dash being in such a flurry he almost ran out to get Danny food without taking him with him. Danny just laughed at him. Cute.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Danny Phantom・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Danny didn’t really mind pep rallies in high school or the sports games- he just never really had extra time for them was all. So, having Dash meekly ask him to go to one of his games was endearing. He dragged Tucker and Sam along, keeping an eye on Dash via his uniform number. Sam and Tucker cheered right along with him, their college down by two points.

Sam still wanted to poke at Danny about his relationship with Dash, but she let it go for now and let him enjoy the football game. Besides, if Danny was dating Dash, how cool would it be for Amity Park to have their own superhero who was also _bisexual_? That was a big deal for little kids in the world! To have someone to look up to like that! Fuck yeah!

So long as Dash wasn’t knocking Danny around, she was okay with it. She had thought long and hard about it and resolved to be okay with it the movie night where Danny had dragged Dash along. Tucker still seemed adamant about not talking about it. When the game was over, Danny waited on the bleachers for Dash to finish up in the locker room with Sam and Tucker.

“…There he is!” Danny jeered, Dash flashing him a smile. He had gotten the team their last winning point, even with a previously injured leg. “Nice score, dude!” Tucker complimented. “Thanks. So you guys wanna go grab a bite? That came practically _wrecked_ me!” His arm brushed up against Danny and he jumped back in shock. “Jeezus, Danny! Bring a jacket next time, you’re freezing…” He grumbled, removing his varsity jacket and tossing it on his head.

Danny grinned widely and slipped it on, quite fond of the article of clothing. Dash started heading off towards his car, Danny bounding happily after him while Sam and Tucker lingered a little behind to watch. “…Okay you can’t deny he look cute in Dash’s jacket.”

“Yes. Yes I can.” Tucker replied stubbornly. “Yeah but you noticed it right? That he took it off without even thinking about it? Danny was cold? Jacket. Boom. They’re totally a thing.” Tucker covered his ears. “Lalalalala! Nope! Not hearing this! I _refuse_ to listen to your theories!” He quickly walked ahead to catch up with Danny and Dash, hands obnoxiously covering his ears. Sam snickered and jogged to catch up.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Danny Phantom・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Even in the burger place where it was much warmer, Danny was still wearing Dash’s jacket. “And before you say anything, I won’t get food on the jacket.” Danny said before even unwrapping his burger. “Good.” Dash said, taking a massive bite out of one of his. He cast a glance towards Danny before sighing. “Roll the sleeves up, you moron. You’ll get ketchup on them.”

“Thanks, _mom_.” Danny said, rolling his eyes while he let Dash fix the sleeves. “Shut up. I could take it back you know.” Dash threatened. “But you aren’t. You’d much rather yell at me to not get it dirty and go through the hassle of rolling up the sleeves than take it from me.” Danny teased. “Because you were cold!” Dash retorted lamely. It was almost like Sam and Tucker weren’t even sitting at the table with them. Almost.

Sam caught herself snickering at them. They both glanced over at her, Dash clearing his throat and removing himself from Danny. Danny just resumed eating his burger. “…So…” Sam started, everyone knowing exactly what she was going to do and silently dreading it. “…You two a thing?” She asked with a smirk.

Danny looked over at Dash, who looked at him. …Were they? Dash swallowed hard, the pause between them speaking volumes. Danny just watched him with doe eyes, waiting for him to say something. “Sam!” Tucker hissed, interrupting their moment of awkward, unspoken silence. Dash and Danny stared at one another for a minute longer before going back to eat their burgers in silence. The awkward tension between them was obvious, Sam feeling guilty for asking.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Danny Phantom・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“…So… Are we…?” Danny asked quietly after Sam and Tucker had been dropped off. “Are we what?” Dash asked, lacking context. “…You know… What Sam asked… Are we… A thing?” Danny choked out, scared Dash would say no. He put his arms inside of the jacket, pulling it closer to his nose.

“…Well are we?” Dash asked, his car parked outside of Danny’s house. “…Well I can’t lie and say I only kiss people I like or something cheesy like that… But… I do like you, Dash.” Danny admitted, looking at him with wide eyes in the dark of the car. He quickly looked away, his memory pulling up the conversation he had with Dash about what his father had said. “B-But I mean I also get it if you don’t want t-“

Dash leaned over into Danny’s seat, turning his head by his chin and kissing him. “…I like you too, dweeb.” Danny chuckled, more out of the flood of relief that drowned out the tension he had just amassed in such a short moment. He leaned over and kissed Dash again, grateful for the contact. “…So we’re a thing?” Danny asked once more for confirmation.

“Yes. We are a thing. A writhing mass of gross whatever’s like in your stupid movies!” Dash growled, reaching more of his body over the seat to attack Danny, who shrieked and tried to get out of the car, Dash locking the door and pinning his hands. He kissed him, leaning over as far as he was putting a strain on his body. So, he climbed out of his seat, never completely parting his mouth from Danny’s, before straddling his lap.

“We’re a thing, you dweeb.” He reconfirmed again, Danny smiling into the kiss, slipping his wrists out of Dash’s grasp to hold his hands. “We’re a thing?” He asked, his lips pulling away only enough for the sound to come out properly before kissing him again. “We’re a thing.” Dash reconfirmed, doing the same as Danny had with their distance. “We’re a thing?” He asked again, his smile dropping in favor of the feeling that was rising in the pit of his stomach.

“No I’m just fucking with you.” Dash grumbled with sarcastic annoyance, running his hands up Danny’s shirt and making him gasp and cling to the head of the seat. “Mmm… Dash, we’re right outside my house…” He was terrified of his parents catching him feverishly making out with Dash in his car, heaven forbid a bit more than that. All he could think of were those cars that moved too much when people had sex in them in movies.

“Want me to stop?” Dash asked, kissing at Danny’s neck and making him practically _whimper_. “Y-Yes…” Dash pulled back a bit, studying his face that wouldn’t meet his eyes, the heat practically radiating off of his skin. He kissed at Danny’s Adam’s apple, causing him to squirm underneath him.

“…I notice you also like when I’d mess with the hair by the base of your neck.” He admitted to him, pulling away and wrapping his hand behind his neck, fingers lightly tugging at his hair. “Dash, do _not_ do this to me, right now…” Danny whispered, fearful his voice would shake. “…S’it feel good?” He asked, kissing at the nape of his neck, his jaw… “Hmm… D-Dash I’m serious…” Danny pushed at him lightly, his face flush.

Dash pulled away, pressing their foreheads together, his fingers still absentmindedly playing with the hair at the nape of Danny’s neck. “…Sorry. I just… Didn’t think you’d sound so nice…” He admitted. “I mean even the way you draw breath is…” Dash kissed him, lingering in the moment right before he pulled away, concentrating on the feeling of Danny’s lips.

He pulled away and rolled off of him and back into his seat. “…Sorry.” Danny sat there for a minute, trying to recollect himself. He didn’t mind the thought of letting Dash touch him- just not in his car outside of his house. No way. …At least not while his parents were home. And he didn’t want the first time they had sex to be in a car if he could help it- as nice as the car was.

When Danny could breathe normally, he leaned over and kissed Dash. When he tried to pull away, Dash grabbed at the varsity jacket, tugging him closer while Danny fumbled with the door and tried to slip out, Dash leaning over the seat to keep the contact until he couldn’t anymore.

“…I’d invite you in, but I’m pretty sure my parents are home…” He whispered, implying that given their most recent make out session, they wouldn’t be sleeping. “…Text me?” Dash nodded, tugging Danny back into the car to kiss him again. Danny shut the door and headed to his house, stopping and jogging back to Dash’s car before he pulled out of the drive.

He tapped on the window, which Dash rolled down. “Jacket?” Dash waved him off. “Keep it, I’ll just come get it tomorrow.” Danny couldn’t help but smirk. “…Okay. …See you tomorrow, then.” Dash rolled up the window while Danny stood back and watched him drive away.

…They were a thing… They were a stinkin’ thing…! He couldn’t even hide the smile that ate at his face while he opened the front door. He quickly went up to his room, flopping face first into his bed, his _boyfriend’s_ varsity jacket still on. He practically squealed into his pillow, opting to turn it into a scream mid noise to keep from embarrassing himself more than he probably just had. He turned over, sighing heavily. “…I’m so sleeping in this again.” He decided, burying his nose into the jacket.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Danny Phantom・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Dash couldn’t help but think the music Danny had playing was… offsetting. It was weird. He was in a cemetery, listening to a girl whose voice was so light and airy is almost sounded like she belonged here. A whisper of someone who used to be alive… “…Danny, what the fuck are you listening to?” Dash asked, putting his chin on his shoulder. “…Nicole Dollanganger. I like her.” Dash thought the homework Danny was doing was more interesting than whatever the hell he had playing.

“…And you just listen to this stuff? In places like this? You don’t think it’s creepy?” Dash asked, adjusting himself behind Danny, wrapping his arms around him. “…Yeah. I mean at first her music kind of weirded me out a little bit, but... I found this one song by her after I was wandering through here one time… I wasn’t in a good place emotionally at the time… I just had so much going at the time and everything seemed kind of pointless or draining or both and I just…”

Danny heaved a huge sigh, leaning back into Dash and closing his eyes for a moment, his homework abandoned now. Dash gently ran his hands through his hair, remaining quite so Danny could finish. He sighed again, changing the song to a particular one to show him. “…I really like this one…” He admitted, his voice barely above a whisper as it played out.

_“Split his ribs open using my bare hands but I could not repair all of the damage_   
_Built of milk and flesh so meek and mild but I know_   
_If he'd lived he'd have grown to be wild_   
_They broke him and they beat him_   
_And break he did_   
_They took him from me, my baby_   
_And break he did_   
_His skin went white as chalk, his limbs turned soft and limp_   
_I cradled him through those moments of weakness_   
_And watched him drift between the worlds of living and dead_   
_Until he sunk down into the pavement_   
_They broke him and they beat him_   
_And break he did_   
_They took him from me, my baby_   
_and break he did_   
_And he laid there for days_   
_In the cold and the wind_   
_But I could not breathe life back in_   
_I tried to fill up his lungs with the air from my own_   
_But he did not wake up again_   
_No he didn't_   
_Split his ribs open using my bare hands but I could not repair all of the damage…”_

“…It’s called “Danny”, you know…” He spoke again, voice still barely registering above a whisper as the song ended. “…I think I cried when I heard this. It’s got my name in it and it’s about someone _dying_ … How ironic is that?” He asked with a forced laugh, his body not moving at all like it should have if one were truly laughing. “…Danny…”

“…You know I never even outright told Sam and Tucker?” He kept going, scared that if Dash tried to say anything more he’d choke up and not say it. “I’m sure they kind of knew but… I never told them that I thought about hurting myself.” That was the first time he said it out loud… and it was to Dash. “I mean, it’s such a weird though.” He scoffed at himself. “I get the crap beat out of me all of the time by ghost fighting and it _hurts_...! But… But I started thinking stupid things like, I wanna… I…” Danny’s jaw clenched, still not able to say that out loud. He couldn’t say “I thought about cutting my skin open or choking myself or…

Dash grabbed Danny by his shoulders, turning him around so he was facing him. He put both of his hands on either side of his face. “…You feel like that now?” Danny couldn’t look him in the eyes. “…Sometimes- but it’s not as bad… Plus it’s not like I ever did anything…” That still wasn’t alright… Not to Dash. “You feel like that you _tell me_ , got it? It doesn’t matter if you never did it- you still thought about it and that’s… Fuck, Danny…” Dash pulled him into a tight hug, feeling guilty for ever picking on him about going to the cemetery.

Danny started sobbing. “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…” Dash pulled back, feverishly kissing any part of his skin he could get his lips to. “Don’t you feel sorry… It’s okay, Danny… You’re okay…” Dash let Danny sob on his shoulder, holding him and stroking his hair. He never would have thought… Danny seemed like such a tough kid… Who would have thought he debated coming Phantom permanently?

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Danny Phantom・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

It was only a shopping trip, but it was more than enough time. More than enough time for Danny to instantly start harassing Dash and getting him bothered. He sat on his lap after he came back from the bathroom, adjusting himself more than necessary. Dash harshly gripped at his hips, getting annoyed he was blocking the TV.

“…Well that’s mean. We’re alone for at _least_ a half hour and you’d much rather watch TV?” Danny asked, adjusting himself on Dash again. Dash could be a little dense- but not _that_ dense. Danny was intentionally grinding himself into his crotch. “…I’m gonna beat your ass.” Dash said, a smirk growing on his face while he slid Danny off of him and onto the couch.

“…So we going to your room or messing around on your parents couch?” Dash asked, hovering over Danny. “…Mmm… Well, I’d prefer my room- just in case.” Dash scooped him up and ran him to his room at such a pace, Danny swore football had nothing on this side of Dash.

He unceremoniously deposited Danny on his bed, going back to shut and lock the door. He dropped all of his weight on Danny, making him grunt in pain. “Jeezus! How much do you weigh?!” Dash snickered, planting kisses on Danny’s neck, causing him to melt.

“I can easily say that a good amount of that is in my dick.” Danny chuckled, the stupidity of Dash’s line causing him to laugh harder than he meant to. Even being showered in heated kisses couldn’t stop him from laughing. “Jeezus, you are fucking lame!” Danny wrapped his arms around his neck and locked his legs around him, snickering while Dash continued to kiss him.

“Come on, admit it- that was good.” Danny snorted. “Sure. Whatever you want.” He kissed him, Dash running his fingers up his shirt. Danny bowed, gasping and Dash quickly put his tongue in his mouth. Dash pulled back a bit, fingers being pulled out of his shirt. “…So, um… I’m only gonna say this once and if you make me say it again I’m going downstairs.” He threatened, but Danny noticed the flush on his face. “…Okay. I won’t.” He kissed his forehead, relaxing into his bed and waiting for Dash to talk.

“…So like… I kind of thought about it and um… I only know how to have sex with girls, so I… I um… I looked it up.” He mumbled. Danny laughed and Dash went to get up, Danny locking his legs so he couldn’t leave. “No, no wait- I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He kept trying to kiss Dash’s lips, who avoided him. “Please? I didn’t mean to laugh- I think it’s cute- no… Sweet! It’s sweet! You didn’t even need to tell me and you did. You wanted to know what you were doing- Daaaash!” Danny wined while Dash tried to pry his legs off of him.

“Please?” He sat up, wrapping his arms around Dash’s neck again and kissing him over and over until he stopped trying to resist. Dash grunted in reply, flopping forward and putting all of his weight on Danny. “Aghk!”

“…It was so weird… Like dude’s really do that? I mean like I guess you can do it with a girl too, but like…” Dash grumbled into Danny’s shoulder. Danny chuckled at him, kissing his cheek and their bones and his ear. “Mmm… Well I am perfectly content with trading hand or blowjobs for now.”

Dash pulled away just enough to look at Danny. “…Yeah…?” Danny nodded, a smirk coming to his face as he leaned forward to kiss him. “So what can I cash in on right now?” Dash asked, a smirk on his face. Danny licked Dash’s lips, lightly nipping at his bottom lip. “I don’t know, what do you want? Keep in mind, I’m probably terrible at blowjobs since I’ve never done them.” Danny laughed, Dash pressing his nose to his. “…Well then you better get practicing, huh?” Danny felt his face flush, but he swallowed harshly and nodded.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Danny Phantom・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

He was bad at it, that was for sure. Dash had to constantly give him direction. “Swirl your tongue”, “Puff your cheeks out a bit”, “Don’t bite it, but graze your teeth over it”, “Whatever you can’t put in your mouth, grab with your hands”, and so on.

The only part that wasn’t completely terrible was Danny’s face the entire time. He kept glancing up at Dash from the floor for recognition that he was doing it right, his face flushing every time Dash would give him direction. He watched his face, ears, shoulders, fingertips all flush. He found himself grabbing Danny’s hair, pulling his bangs back so he could watch those stupid doe eyes of his better.

“Ah… Shit, Danny… This is the worst blow ever.” Dash groaned, fingers still threaded in his hair. Danny pulled his mouth off of Dash, pouting with his bruise-pink lips that were coated in a thick layer of a mixture of saliva and precum. “I can stop.”  He threatened. “Jeezus, stop your bitching.” He yanked is head closer to his cock, his member smacking against Danny’s face, precum catching in his hair.

He closed one his brilliant doe eyes to avoid getting any of the precum in it. “Then stop _your_ bitching.” Dash snorted, rubbing Danny’s face against his cock some more, mostly because he enjoyed the view. “I wasn’t bitching.” Danny groaned, shoving at Dash’s hands. “You’re getting in my hair, you asshole.” Dash snorted, a smirk tugging at his lips. “Then maybe you should put it in your mouth so that doesn’t happen.”

Danny glared at him, giving him another set of pouting lips before slipping those same delicious cupie-doll lips back onto his cock, his wide eyes distracting Dash from his furrowed eyebrows. He groaned in satisfaction, knotting his fingers in Danny’s hair again. Sure he sucked at blowjobs, but the feeling of being in his mouth still felt good. Plus the view was something _spectacular_.

Danny was still confused as to how you were supposed to hollow your cheeks and suck at the same time as well as keep your tongue and hand moving. Seriously girls who could do this deserved awards- especially if they didn’t choke. Danny had to constantly pull away from Dash to keep from choking or gagging.

He eventually felt Dash’s hand clutch at his hair, hissing and groaning. He felt a bit accomplished since he his “shitty” blow was still getting him to orgasm. “Mmm… _Shit_ , Danny… Oh fuck I should have asked if- _fuck_ …!” Dash shuddered and it didn’t register to Danny that after finally getting Dash to orgasm that it would have to _go_ somewhere. He didn’t have enough time to pull off of him completely, Dash’s fingers knotted in his hair not helping.

He almost managed to pull his mouth off completely, but not quite. A lot of it went straight into his mouth, a decent amount dribbling past his lips. He pulled away and coughed as hard as he was sure someone did after smoking for the first time. “Ah- shit, Danny I’m so sor…” Dash’s words trailed off after Danny glared up at him.

…He’s never been turned on more by a mess of cum in his life. Normally, on a girl the only thing he could think was “cum slut” and it grossed him out. But on Danny… It was all over those bruise-red lips, down his chin- and apparently in his mouth. “Shit, Dash! At least warn me!” Danny whined, the white coating clinging to his tongue and the roof of his mouth. “Ugh, this tastes gross…” He grumbled, whipping his chin. “…So I know you’re pissed at me but I may need another blowjob.”

“What?! You fucking kidding me?!” Danny hissed, pissed Dash had came in his mouth. “I’m sorry! It’s your fault for looking like that! Besides, where else did you want it- on your floor?!” Dash asked, spreading his arms for emphasis. “I’d prefer that!” Danny shot back. “I mean like it’s all over my shirt and in my mouth an- Dash threw his mouth onto Danny’s, pulling away with a disgusted face.

“…Yeah, that does taste gross, I’m sorry…” He grumbled, looking away. Danny just sat there for a minute before glancing away, face flushing. “…I hear if you eat a lot of fruit it makes it taste different…” He mumbled. It was awkward between them for a minute before Danny finally spoke again.

“…You seriously want another shitty blowjob?” Dash almost instantaneously perked up. “Yes.” Danny couldn’t help but laugh at how quick his reply was. “Fine.” He took his shirt off, wiping his chin and chest with it. “I’m not swallowing that again.” Dash nodded, noticing the bulge in Danny’s pants. “…You um… Want me to fix that first?” He asked, pointing to Danny’s crotch.

“…Would you?” Dash nodded and dropped to the floor. “Hell yeah.” He replied, unzipping Danny’s pants. He bent down over it and put it in his mouth, Danny instantly gasping and arching forwards. “Ah…! Shit…! Oh my god…!” He blubbered, practically drooling.

No wonder guys were always trying to get sex from girls! Oh, man…! Danny was totally weak to the feeling. “Dash… Dash…!” Dash bobbed his head and Danny wondered if from having to give him instruction or knowing what he liked made it easier to give them. In theory and then in practice and all that. The only time Danny can remember cuming that hard was after he hadn’t masturbated for a week straight and was _crazy_ horny for almost two.

He gasped, clinging to Dash’s back, the moan that escaped him sounding strangled and airy. “D… Dash…!” He gasped desperately, his nails digging into his back. Dash pulled away and Danny heard him swallow. “Ew, why would you swallow that?!” Dash chuckled and kissed him. “Fair is fair,  guess.” He replied, pulling him back and shoving his tongue in his mouth. Oh gross, ew, ew…

…Was this technically… Shit what would you call this? Danny had both of their jizz in his mouth right now and it tasted so bitter and thick and disgusting he could gag… But… He heard the front door and he pulled away from Dash. “Spray my room with febreze while I take care of my shirt.” Danny quickly hissed, Dash darting for his closet where he knew the febreze was kept.

They made a mad dash to keep Danny’s room from smelling like sex or any trace of a mess. They eventually stopped when they had to practically dance around one another, laughing and kissing one another before separating, both still tasting like the other. “…I like you a lot, Danny.”

Danny snorted in reply, a smile playing on his features while Dash wrapped his arms around his waist. “You better… I mean I hope you’re not giving anyone else blow jobs just because you “like them a lot”, Dash.” Dash snorted and kissed him again, part of him wanting to ask Danny not to brush his teeth, but the part of him that insisted that was gross won out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ...Well I lied. Here's some thoughts of self harm and suicide too. I'M FUCKING SORRY.


	3. Exquisite III

“…Danny?” Danny hummed in reply, turning the page in his book, his feet crossed and in the air, sporting fluffy socks. “…I love you and all but this song is a total downer.” Dash admitted, rubbing the back of his head. Danny slammed his book closed and instantly directed his attention to Dash. “…What did you just say?”

“Ah, er I’m sorry I didn’t mean it like that, but this song kind of-“ Danny sat up, shaking his head and hand. “No, no, no, no- before that.” Dash looked at him confused, then it clicked. “…Oh… Oh…! Um, I…!” Danny snickered, leaning forward and kissing him, tossing his book off of his bed. “…Love you too, you big dweeb.”

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Danny Phantom・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

 _“Legs and limbs and lips_  
 _All open with your fingertips_  
 _You make holes in me_  
 _And little slits_  
 _You use as mouths_  
 _For you to kiss…_ ”

Danny hollowed his cheeks and put all of Dash’s cock into his mouth, not even so much as gagging, and he knew his jaw wouldn’t hurt later either. He slowly pulled his mouth off of him, sucking and tongue trailing the underside and making Dash groan, his fingers harshly gripping his hair while he threw his arm over his eyes. He had gotten _much_ better at dealing with Dash’s cock in his mouth- he had lots of practice after all. He put all of Dash’s cock back into his mouth, his eyes half lidded as he watched it disappear into his mouth, nose nestled against his pubic hair.

 _“…Close my plastic eyelids_  
 _You say this is the love we all hope to find_  
 _So don't cry, don't worry_  
 _You're supposed to bleed the first time…_ ”

Danny licked his lips, droplets of precum mixing with his saliva. He crawled up Dash’s bare chest in a way that could only compare to an animalistic tendency, sitting on his stomach. Dash removed his arms from his eyes and pulled Danny’s head down to him, sticking his tongue in his mouth to get a taste of those lush lips that were just all over his cock. “…So I ever tell you I really like looking at you while you blow me?” Dash inquired, making Danny cover his mouth while he snickered, the sleeve of Dash’s varsity jacket doing most of the work. “…Several times, yes. You said you’re big on my eyes and lips.” He teased, running his fingers down his sternum.

  _“…The books, sad songs, and cinemas_  
 _They all lied, lied, lied_  
 _Why didn't anyone tell me_  
 _Love is like being fucked with a knife?_ ”

“It’s cuz your eyes get all wide or hazy and your lips get all red easily.” Dash grabbed Danny’s ass, making him gasp and raise his hips. “…You look best like this though… In my jacket with nothing else… It’s hot.” Danny licked his lips, nibbling on the bottom one to keep the smile from showing. “…You’re just saying that because I’m sucking your dick and offered you to almost fuck me.” Dash snorted. “…Maybe. Who knows- you should wear just my jacket more often so we can figure it out then.” He taunted, slipping his cock between Danny’s cheeks, pressing them together around his cock. Danny gasped lewdly, bending forward and burying his face into Dash’s shoulder.

 _“With the blade on a butterfly_  
 _I'll make a hole in you_  
 _I will kiss it and stick my tongue in it_  
 _Hard enough for you_  
 _To feel it in your stomach_  
 _I'll fist it with knuckles full of rings_  
 _Give you back the love you said was mine…_ ”

Danny gasped and moaned and groaned with every thrust Dash made. He wasn’t in him, but he still felt it. He felt the heat between his cheeks, Dash’s rough grip on them, heard him grunting and panting, felt his chest rising and falling, felt his muscled legs being used to thrust his hips, tasted the sweat on his tongue from locking his mouth onto his shoulder… He kept making noises in a falsetto, hearing the smack of his own cock bounce between him and Dash. Dash decided to use one hand to jerk Danny off rather than grab his ass completely.

_“So don't cry, don't worry  
You're supposed to bleed the first time…”_

Danny’s eyes grew wide, his grip on Dash’s skin tensing and leaving crescent indents in his skin while the grip he had with his teeth releasing as he gasped. He sounded like he was being strangled, then the noise then melted into an orgasmic sigh. Dash had came on his back, the heat surprising him as well as the pace of Dash’s hand quickening around his cock. He practically melted, not considering the fact that his cum was all over Dash’s chest and his jacket now. “…Danny?” Dash panted, Danny grunting numbly in reply. “…Next time we basically fuck, I’m picking the song.” Danny laughed weakly and nodded.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Danny Phantom・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“So like I had the biggest boner and it was all your fault.” Danny said over the phone, his boyfriend laughing at him. “Well maybe you should have paid attention to the movie rather than let yourself get distracted.” Danny groaned and tipped his head back. “Yeah but like the dude was muscled and blond and he made me think of my favorite muscled blond!” Dash snorted. “You’re a fucking loser.”

“Yeah, _your_ loser.” Danny reminded, sitting up and getting a bit dizzy from being upside down for a bit. Danny saw something flick out of the corner of his eye. “Ah- shit Dash, I gotta go. I think I saw the ghost I’m hunting right now. Call you later- love you!” He added quickly. “Bye you big geek!” He heard Dash call before he hung up. It made him smirk as he put his phone away and flew off of the rooftop.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Danny Phantom・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“...22.” Dash kissed Danny. “…23.” Dash kissed Danny. “…50.” Dash kissed Danny, yanking him down to the floor with him. “…You know, this is fun. You should work out at my house more often.” Danny said, a smirk eating at his features. Dash had been doing sit ups, Danny holding his feet down, and kissed him every time he came up. The AC in the gym Dash usually used was broken, so Danny offered for him to come over to his house to work out for a bit.

“Pushups next, right?” Danny asked, licking his lips. Dash nodded, Danny crawling off.  “So am I sitting on you or laying under you?” He teased. “…I think I’d much prefer you to sit on me- I may end up grinding on you if you’re under me.” Dash said with a laugh, making Danny chuckle as well. “Alright- FUCKING PONY RIDE!” He yelled, practically throwing all of his weight onto Dash’s back. He made him grunt, all of the air being forced out of him as he connected with the floor.

“…You little shit…” He grumbled, Danny snickering. “You love me.” He reminded, Dash rolling his eyes. Danny kissed behind Dash’s ear, making him jump. “Stop- nope. I’m here to work out, not mess around right now.” Danny chuckled and did it again, nibbling lightly on the skin there. “Oh come on- you _know_ you thought of something else for at least _one_ second when I said “pony ride” a minute ago.” He teased, Dash’s brows furrowing and his mouth pursing.

“…Shut up.” Danny gave him a trademark nymph laugh, sitting on Dash’s back much like side-saddling a horse. He smacked his ass, saying, “Giddy up.” Dash rolled his eyes, ignoring the slight sting, and started doing his pushups while Danny counted. “…1… 2…”

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Danny Phantom・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“No, I’m not letting you wear it!” Dash retorted, keeping a tight grip on his jacket. “What- why? You let me where it any other time!” Danny complained. Tucker and Sam were lingering behind, listening to their argument. “Yeah, but…! …The last time you wore it we… You know… So it makes me think of that when I see you in it…” He grumbled so only Danny could hear him, not meeting his eyes. Danny couldn’t help but bust out laughing. So his boyfriend was scared of popping a boner in public because of him? Cute.

“It’s not funny!” He retorted back. Danny attacked him from behind, shoving his hands in Dash’s pockets. “Well then you owe me.” He said, tipping his head around Dash so he could look at him. “I don’t owe you shit…” Dash grumbled. “Oh, yes. You do. It is a given that Danny Fenton gets cold for a multitude of reasons, 99 of them being because of Phantom.” Dash snorted, retorting with a grumbled, “Yeah and you being a bitch is also the missing one.”

Sam “Ooooh!”’d from behind them, Danny shooting her a look that just made her laugh. “…Dash?” Danny said, his tone sickeningly sweet. “…Oh shit, what…?” Danny pulled his arms away from Dash, jogging up ahead. “…I’m gonna tell all of your friends that you get boners when you look at hotdogs.”

“I’M GONNA KILL YOU, DON’T YOU DARE!” Dash retorted. He had gotten extremely embarrassed of the meat-hodgepodge after he learned that was the term for what he liked to do to Danny’s ass sometimes. Danny snickered much like a nymph, running ahead. “Bullshit!” Dash reminded, taking off after him.

“Going ghost!”

“Going to still get fucked up!” Dash called after him while Danny flew into the air. “You gotta catch me first!” Sam and Tucker didn’t bother running after them, just watching the sport between the pair. “…Okay, I’ll admit it- they’re fun to watch.” Tucker said to Sam, who just grinned in reply. “…I knew you’d come around.”

They watched for a while, Dash eventually luring Danny with his jacket, practically sacking him with it. “Got’cha!” Danny conceded defeat, turning back into a human. “Alright, fine- what are you gonna do with me?” He taunted, a glint of fire sparking the light in his eyes. “…Who knows? I’ve got a few idea brewing.” He teased, closer to Danny’s ear than he should have been if those ideas weren’t “implicational”.

Danny slipped his arms into the jacket, practically dancing away in it. “Well, I’ll let you think on them for now while I wear this _super_ comfy jacket~” He teased, shooting him a grin. Dash rolled his eyes but could already feel his cock jump just from the memories.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Danny Phantom・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Danny couldn’t shut up- he couldn’t shut up. His parents were just a few feet away in the basement and he was practically being a porn star. He felt so embarrassed and Dash was marking the shit out of his neck and grinding into him as hard as he could. Danny covered his mouth, his headboard smacking the wall.

At this point, there was no way his parents didn’t know he was almost-fucking Dash. They were together practically all of the time, always within close proximity. He was just grateful Jazz wasn’t home yet- she had another break from college and would be home sometime today. The last thing he needed was her coming home and trying to greet him just to find him being a slut without a camera.

Dash had his knees pressed to either side of the bed- and honestly, it hurt a bit. However, the constant grinding motion against his crotch was enough to distract him. Danny was glad Dash wasn’t a sadist of any sort- at least when they were messing around. He let Danny cover his mouth or his eyes sometimes. Sure his moans were muffled rather pathetically, but between that and the headboard…

“Come on, _Fenton_.” Dash growled tauntingly, Danny watching his arms practically ripple like water as he moved. He wanted so _badly_ to claw at him, feel those lush muscles move underneath his fingertips while Dash ground relentlessly at him… But the noises he was making practically had him getting off on his own. It was so _lewd_ …

Dash leaned forward, pressing his weight into his arms, in turn, pressing Danny’s legs further into the bed while his fingers dug bruisingly into him. Danny groaned, the smack of skin making him shudder. Danny _loved_ when Dash got frustrated with him- he found it so… hot. He would _growl_ , and get a bit aggressive in his touches, and lick and nip and bite at him and…

Dash pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Danny’s neck, right below his ear where his jaw curved. Danny shamelessly called Dash’s name practically right in his ear, sounding like he may as well have orgasmed.

“Come on- cum already.” He rasped into his ear. “…Or do you want me to finger you again?” He taunted, Danny arching so far it put a strain on his muscles, his hips pressing even further into the bed. He shuddered, practically _biting_ his fingers to keep himself quiet and failing miserably. Dash groaned in his ear, rocking against Danny a few more times before following suit. Danny found himself moaning still, unable to actually put any strength into his tingling fingers.

Dash collapsed onto Danny, knocking the wind out of him. Danny rasped for air, Dash forcing himself up just enough to roll over. Danny tipped his head so it was on Dash’s shoulder, panting for air as if it were a thing of fiction. “…Shit…” Dash said between gasps of air. “…Fucking running sprints has nothing on you, Danny.”

Danny chuckled weakly, Dash slipping his arm under his head before kissing it, the taste of salt residing faintly in his hair. They sat there for a minute, both in quiet revelry. “…So do you think my parents know we basically fuck?” Danny finally asked once his breathing had remotely calmed down. “…Your parents can be dense as shit, but I don’t think they’re _that_ dense.” Dash admitted. “I’m just glad we don’t do it at my house- my dad would flip his shit.”

Danny turned over on his side, cuddling up to Dash more, who bent his head down to kiss Danny’s again. Danny wanted to say something to make him feel better, but… Nothing came to mind. So he just laid as close as he could to him, taking in his warmth and silently apologizing for not being able to console him.

“…You think your parents would be pissed if we told them we were a thing?” Dash asked, tipping his head down at Danny. “…No. I think they’d get a bit overprotective as they usually do, though. They’d probably check up on us, intentionally or not to “interrupt” us. I think I’d prefer having an apartment before telling them that.” Danny said with a chuckle. Dash tipped his head back and forth in agreement. “…Probably. I feel like Jazz would probably try to kill me though.”

Danny tipped his head back and laughed. “Oh, that I have no doubt of. She can be worse than them, you know.” Dash nodded. “Oh, I know. Trust me, Fenton. There were times in high school when she practically threatened to castrate me if I kept fucking with you and I didn’t doubt her for a _second_.”

Danny snorted. “As you kept messing with me.” Dash shrugged. “…Not as badly or obviously after she’d threaten me- your sister is a fucking _monster_.” Danny chuckled, a fond smiling on his features. “Yeah she is.” He was so glad to have his monster sister… And he was glad he and Dash were so comfortable with one another that they could lay naked in his bed and just talk about his family. It was wonderfully comforting for a multitude of reasons and in a multitude of ways.

Danny heard the doorbell, sitting up and sighing. “…Guess said monster is here- we should get dre-“ Dash tugged him down and kissed him, knotting his hand into his hair. “…You should really look into that whole apartment thing, Danny. I’d love to fuck you all over it.” Danny felt his entire body temperature raise. …The entire thing…? Like, counters, closets, walls, doors, floors, the couch, chairs,… Oh shit. He needed to put clothes on now or he and Dash would be going at it again.

“…I hate you.” He grumbled, pulling away and grabbing for his underwear. Dash laughed at him, pulling him back onto the bed and kissing the back of his neck. “Your ears are red.” Danny snorted, still trying to put his underwear on. “I bet they are.” He grumbled, thoroughly embarrassed.

“…So… Later, um… Can we go get smoothies or something?” Danny asked, tipping his head back to Dash, who kept kissing at his neck. “…2am smoothies or date smoothies?” Dash asked, “2am smoothies” being “let’s almost fuck in your car because everyone is home and Danny Fenton should be paid to make noises like that”.

“…2am…” Danny whispered, Dash snickering and pulling away, grabbing for his clothes. “Sure- I was still up for another round too, to be honest.” Danny flushed, pushing his lips to the side. Dash couldn’t help but lean over and kiss the pouty things. “…God you are so cute…” Danny rolled his eyes, standing up and putting on his pants.

“Danny! Your sister is here! Stop playing video games with Dash and come out of your room already!” His mom called. “Coming!” Danny replied quickly, buttoning his pants. “You sure did…” Dash said in a hushed tone from the other end of the room, grabbing for his shirt. Danny damn near choked on his own air.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Danny Phantom・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“…So, where were you two?” Came the light call from the living room couch while Dash and Danny tried to sneak back into his house. He didn’t know why he just didn’t go ghost and fly up to his room and phase them both through the wall. Maybe there was some exhilaration that came from normal teenage endeavors. “Er- smoothies…” Danny mumbled weakly to his sister, who was reading a book.

She finished her paragraph, marked her page and closed it. “Yeah? You at least bring me one?” She asked, looking over the couch. “Well we didn’t know you were up, so…” Danny grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. “…Uh-huh. Little brother, need I remind you who I am?” Jazz asked, raising an eyebrow. “…No…” Danny grumbled, Dash feeling awkward as he just stood there.

“Well I feel like I should. I know hickies when I see them believe it or not and Phantom or no, you don’t normally sneak out the way you did- you go ghost. I heard the front door.” Dash leaned over to Danny, whispering, “I told you she was a monster.” Danny briefly smacked his chest, but kept his direction trained on Jazz at all times. “…You tell mom and dad yet?” She asked, opening her book back up.

“Um… No…” Danny mumbled while Jazz nodded to herself. “…Alright. I’ll keep my mouth shut for now- but next time, you owe me a smoothie.” Jazz threatened, Danny glad that was all he was getting off with. Truth be told though, if every time he and Dash suck out to almost-fuck in his car, Jazz would basically know since they’d be obligated to bring her food. …Yeah, no. Nope. Sorry Dash- as long as Jazz was home, they would _not_ being doing anything.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Danny Phantom・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Jazz tossed a pea at Danny when their parents weren’t looking. He glared at her, a smirk on her face. “…What?” She shook her head, leaning back in her chair. “Nothing!” She said, a wide smile on her face. …She had been harassing and teasing him about Dash all week. She was still here for one more and it was gonna drive Danny _nuts_. He had managed not to tell her much, but he was going to break at this rate.

When they finished, Danny offered to do the dishes. “Oh no, it’s fine, sweetheart! I’ll do them- why don’t you spend time with your sister?” Great. Just what he was trying to avoid. “…Sure.” He grumbled, going up to his room. He sat on his bed while Jazz lingered nearby, a wide grin on her face. “… _What_?”

“…So, is it safe?” She asked, a wolfish smirk on her face. “Is _what_ safe?” Danny asked, growing a bit tired of her games. “To sit on your bed.” She asked, Danny’s face flaring. “Ah… I…” She busted out into laughter, sitting next to him. “Cute. So, how long have you two been a thing?” She asked, still trying to pry information out of him. “…Seriously?” She nodded. “I mean, you won’t tell me anything else. So I may as well try some simple stuff.” He sighed, giving in a little.

“…Freshman year of college.” He was almost done with his second year. “Oh, wow.” Jazz exclaimed, seeming honestly surprised. “You know, I never took Dash for the type to like other guys.” She admitted. “I mean, he was practically _drooling_ all over me when I had to tutor him in high school.” A brief thought flashed through his head that maybe Dash was dating him because he was Jazz’s brother.

No. Nope. No way. Stop it. Stop being ridiculous, Danny. “Yeah, that’s great, thanks for reminding me he’s got a thing for Fenton’s. Next he’ll be staring at mom’s butt.” He added sarcastically. Jazz gave him a sheepish grin. “Ah- sorry…” Danny hummed sarcastically in reply. Yup. Sure she was.

“But seriously to being dating you for two years already? That’s pretty cool. I mean- you guys _are_ dating right? Not just… You know?” Danny’s face flushed and his lips puckered out. He debated being snippy with her, but… “ _Yes_ , Jazz. Most of the dates consist of us eating shitty fast food or watching movies, but we do have dates.”

Jazz practically beamed. “Aw, that’s so cute! Do you think it’s easier being with a guy than it is being with a girl? I mean, you dated Sam for a while, right? And plus didn’t you have a crush on Valerie and Paulina?” Danny flopped over onto his bed, taking a pillow and smothering his groans of annoyance with it.

“If you’re so curious, go date a girl and you tell me!” His retort muffled. “…Well I don’t think my girlfriend would like me dating someone else aside from her right now.” Jazz said with a nervous chuckle. Danny opened his mouth to give her a witty reply but stopped short.

“…Wait- _girlfriend_?” Jazz laughed nervously again. “…Mom and dad are gonna be so disappointed they won’t have any grandkids… But I totally wanna adopt kids later once I’m settled in life! Like two or three!” Jazz added quickly. “So I mean they technically will, but-“

“Okay you are _so_ veering off topic!” Danny said, a wide grin on his face. “Do I know her- you have a picture? Is she cute?” _Finally_! Something he could use to shut Jazz up every time she asked about Dash! “Er… Well… Yeah…” Jazz took out her phone and showed him her background wallpaper.

She was a bigger Asian girl, her hair in a short bob with dark brown eyes. “Her name is Yu Xiao and she’s as cute as she is smart.” Jazz practically gushed, looking love-struck at the photo of her girlfriend. “…She’s cute- you should have her over for dinner sometime.” Danny said with an affirming nod.

“You think so?” Jazz asked nervously. Danny nodded again. “Totally- I mean… If you want, I’ll come out of the closet if you will.” Jazz rolled her eyes. “Little brother that is a _walk-in_ closet with amazing clothes- we may as well just make it another room.” Jazz joked, making him laugh. “But… I’d like that… I think I’d feel better telling them.” Danny nodded in agreement. “Yeah, no kidding…”

“I mean- I guess I just feel kind of bad because her parents are wicked strict and don’t like that kind of thing, so I don’t think we’ll ever be able to tell them. Plus they’re always looking for some guy who they wouldn’t mind her marrying or asking her if she found a boy she likes… I’m worried they’ll disown her if they find out… And I know family is a huge part of not just her culture, but to her personally, so I just…” Jazz admitted, picking at Danny’s bed sheets. He knew the feeling…

“…Dash’s dad is like that…” He mumbled quietly. “He’s scared to even have me over at his house because he may accidentally grab for my hand or sit too close to me or something… His dad is like a crazy sexist homophobe…” They were both quiet for a moment before Jazz spoke up.

“…You ever worry you’re going to break up with him because of that?” Danny bit his bottom lip, nodding in a way that was barely visible if Jazz hadn’t been looking for some kind of answer. “…I’m worried his dad’ll get him to think so terribly of himself that he’ll dump me… That he’ll get him to think that his way of thinking is right again and that something is wrong with Dash because he likes me and…”

Jazz pulled Danny into a hug. “…I’m so worried that Yu is going to break up with me because of her parents, too… The worst part is being that if we do break up, it won’t be because we want to… I’ll still love her and not get to be with her and I just…” Danny clung to Jazz and she did the same to him. “…Danny I don’t wanna break up with her… I really love her so much… And if we do break up, there’s nothing I can do because it’ll be up to her and I feel like a terrible girlfriend for leaving that kind of choice up to her… To have to choose…” Danny hugged his sister tighter, burying his face in her shoulder, and she started to cry.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Danny Phantom・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Danny and Jazz kept glancing at one another all throughout dinner. Jazz was holding Yu’s hand under the table and Danny’s thigh was constantly touching Dash’s. There was a huge tension that apparently both of their parents were either oblivious to or would much prefer to alleviate with small talk.

“Um…” Danny cleared his throat, feeling like he was going to puke. “Uh, m-mom…? …Dad…?” Jazz asked, following suit. “Yes dear?” She asked, cutting herself off. “Um… Well… Um… Danny and I um… We um… Want to um… Tell you… something…” Jazz mumbled, her voice trailing off. Their dad tipped his head, eyebrow cocked. “…Alright? Well, go on with it.” He insisted, waiting for either of them to continue.

“…I’m bisexual.” Danny blurted out- then quickly made a dash for the sink, puking all of his just eaten dinner out. Dash awkwardly looked at both of his parents, to Danny, then back to them before finally getting up and quietly consoling him. “…And, um… I… I think I’m a lesbian…” Jazz grumbled. She hadn’t really touched most of her food, so she didn’t have much to puke up like Danny had she followed suit.

“…What, that’s it?” Jack asked, honestly seeming a bit disappointed. Maddie smacked his chest. “Jack! This is a big deal for them!” She scolded. “Oh, honey, it’s okay!” She said, turning her attention back to Jazz. “…I know, sweetie. You never really seemed interested in boys- and Danny?” Danny wiped his mouth and looked at her with mortified doe eyes. “…Honey, I love you but it’s hard to keep secrets when you’re kind of telling the whole neighborhood who they are.” His face instantly flushed furiously and Jazz busted out into laughter.

“Oh my god!” Jazz said through laughter, practically on the verge of tears. “Shut up!” Danny hissed, debating if he was going to make a run for his room. “We’re so dense!” She said, still laughing, Yu giving her a worried look. And to think! She was so worried her parents would be the dense ones! Of course not! They raised Jazz and Danny- how could they _not_ know their kids were queer if they were being good parents?

She couldn’t stop laughing, eventually it turning into her sobbing in relief. Yu gently rubbed her back, asking her if she was alright. Jazz nodded heavily, burying her face in her shoulder. Dash offered Danny a cup of water- which he graciously took and chugged, his mouth tasting like vomit. Honestly… Jazz and Danny were both so glad that they took it well… He didn’t know what they’d do if they…

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Danny Phantom・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Danny set the smoothie down in front of Jazz, Yu cuddled up to her on the couch. “…You _didn’t_.” Jazz hissed. Danny didn’t answer her and headed for his room, Dash in tow. “…Danny!” Jazz called out to him before he reached the stairs. “…Yeah?” Jazz held the smoothie out to him. “…Keep it.” He approached her with a confused look on her face. “…Mom and dad stepped out to hunt ghosts…” She admitted, Yu’s face instantly flushing at Jazz’s admission. Danny gagged, the thought of him messing around with Dash at the same time as Jazz messing around with her girlfriend grossing him out. He took the smoothie, heading back up to his room while Dash laughed, following behind.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Danny Phantom・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Dash roughly grabbed Danny’s ass, biting at his thighs. Danny gasped, bowing and rocked his hips against Dash's teeth in reply. They were both on his bed, Dash under Danny who was almost sitting on his face per Dash’s request. He groaned, leaning down to him and knotting his fingers in Dash's hair. "What are you- Alexander the Great?" Dash removed his mouth, giving Danny a curious look.

"...I'll take it as a compliment, but I don't get it." Danny practically giggled, leaning down and kissing Dash's head. "They say Alexander never lost to anyone in a fight and was like an animal... And the only thing that could tame him was Hephaestion's thighs." Dash snorted, tipping his head to the side to kiss one of Danny's thighs. "...So he was gay? They never tell you that in history class." Danny chuckled, running his fingers through Dash's hair. "...But I guess that makes you that Efacedion guy?" Danny snickered at his butchered pronunciation. "Well I mean with the way you've been grabbing for my ass and thighs lately, I think it’s appropriate." Danny mused.

“…Well I’ve found I like em- gives me something to grab. Besides, you don’t complain when you get hickies there because you can hide them easier.” Dash added, biting at Danny’s thigh. He gasped and flinched, legs twitching and stopping only so he wouldn’t crush Dash’s head. “Fucking gonna use these things as earmuffs when it gets cold…” Dash said, his voice deep and thick with want.

It made Danny fidget, clenching and unclenching his fingers in Dash’s hair. “…What, you like that?” He teased, Danny feeling the smirk on his face press against the thick of his inner thigh. “…Shut up or I’ll crush your head between my lEEeeGsssS!” Dash had nibbled at his crotch, making Danny’s voice pitch.

“You’ll do _what_ now- I didn’t catch that.” Dash taunted. “You are such an _asshole_!” Dash smirked, his fingers sliding into the back of Danny’s pants. “What- like this one?” Danny whimpered, his fingers instantly covering his mouth. Dash sat up, Danny sliding down his torso. “…Hey Danny?” He gasped slightly, removing his fingers from his mouth to reply. “…Yeah?” Dash kissed him, fingers teasingly playing just under the hem of his shirt. “…Can I see you in just my jacket again?”

Danny nibbled on his lips. He pulled away, sense starting to become hyper-aware. Dash had on just a pair of sweats and a t-shirt that was a little too tight on him, accenting his well-defined muscles. Danny pulled his shirt over his head; Dash watching like someone did the plates that went by at a buffet before they were sat.

He felt Dash’s fingers instantly feel for his exposed skin, mapping it out just briefly before pulling away. Danny lifted his hips, undoing his zipper and the button of his pants, slipping them and his underwear down to his knees before having to readjust and pull them off completely. He wasn’t wearing any socks, so nothing needed to come off on his feet. He slid off of Dash, grabbing his jacket from his computer chair and sliding it on. He didn’t bother buttoning it as he resumed straddling Dash.

Dash slipped his fingers underneath the fabric, fingers trailing Danny’s ribs before _slowly_ removing them. He took his time buttoning the jacket, eyes studying the skin underneath it. Danny watched Dash’s tongue flick out and lick his lips. He’d _kill_ someone for that tongue to lick up his torso right now…

Instead, Dash just leaned back and relaxed, eyes studying Danny. He ran his hands up his clothed sides and down to his bare thighs, gripping at them and making Danny’s breath shake. “…Seriously I’m gonna have to get another jacket to wear out in public for you to steal.” He said with a slight chuckle. “…No way…” Danny whined slightly, hands placed over Dash’s. “I like this one… You wear it all of the time and it smells like you…” He whispered, burying his nose in the fabric.

“Besides, I know it’s your favorite. If you wear another one out in public, I’m just gonna wanna wear that instead when we’re alone.” He admitted to him. Dash snorted, gently running his nails over Danny’s thighs. “…It’s only my favorite because it’s warm and looks good on you.” He admitted back. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, Dash running his fingers up and down Danny’s legs, his hands still over Dash’s as he did so.

“…Hey, Danny?” He hummed in reply, leaning down and kissing Dash lightly. “…Would it be weird if I asked if we could like… have actual sex?” Danny was more surprised by the fact that he didn’t flush like he thought he would have over Dash asking him something like that. “…No. I wouldn’t mind.” He replied, kissing him again. Dash let his hands rest at his lower back, light kisses being traded between them.

“…So… Can we?” Dash asked, his voice hushed as he did so. Danny nodded, pressing their foreheads together. “…Yeah.” Dash quietly and gently flipped their positions, pressing their foreheads back together as he did so. They just breathed in one another for a moment, taking in as much as their senses would allow of the other.

How Dash smelled of cologne that was used to cover slight sweat; Danny smelling like rainwater and winter breezes. Danny’s skin being a bit colder than it should have, but still smooth aside from the occasional bite or bruise and the average amount of muscle he had developed from ghost fighting; Dash felt warm, his frame more broad and muscled due to playing sports for the majority of his life.

“…Hey, Dash?” Danny asked quietly, Dash running his fingers through the side of Danny’s hair before gently holding that side of his face. “…Yeah?” He hesitated… But told him. “…I’ve um… I know you’ve had sex with girls before and all, but… I… I never got that far.” He admitted. “…Or a guy.” Dash kissed his forehead. “That’s okay. I’m not entirely sure what I’m doing, so it’s your call if you want me to stop or if you don’t like how something feels, okay?”

Danny swallowed thickly and nodded. “…I mean it. I mean us messing around is different from having sex.” He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck while his face heated up. “I know.” He replied, placing both hands on the side of his face and pulling him down to press their foreheads back together. “…I will. But… I trust you- or else I wouldn’t have said yes.” He said with a slight laugh.

Dash sighed heavily, rubbing their noses together. “…I love you, dweeb.” Danny couldn’t help the smile that eased onto his features. “…I love you too, you pain in my side jock.” Dash’s lip jerked up before he let himself actually smile. “…So as a forewarning, you _do_ realize you’ll never ever be able to wear this jacket outside of us being alone ever again, right?” Danny threw his head back and laughed. “I think I’ll be able to live with that.”

Dash kissed him, deciding it was a good spot to end their conversation. He pulled away only long enough to grab a poorly hidden strip of condoms and a bottle of lube Danny had. He came back and kissed him again, using his tongue to prod at Danny’s lips, wanting entrance. Danny obliged, opening his mouth for Dash and lightly sucking on his tongue. He heard himself sigh, the feeling of doing so not even registering in his throat.

Dash pulled away, dropping the set of objects by Danny’s pillows, then crossed both of his arms to take his shirt off, tossing it somewhere in the room before resuming his calm assail of Danny’s mouth. Danny gently grabbed for the hem of his pants, Dash pulling those off too but leaving his boxers. He ran his hands up and down Danny’s sides, making him shudder. Honestly, he kind of expected their sex to be a lot like their messing around sessions- needy and greedy and heavy and loud. This wasn’t. Dash was being gentle and kind with him…

Danny wrapped his arms around his neck, the realization of that flooding his chest until he kissed him so hard that he thought everything behind his ribs would burst. “…I love you.” He gasped when he pulled away from him. Dash kissed him again and again and again and… Danny sighed, loving his reply. He felt Dash’s hands run up the jacket and up his sides, kneading at his ribs.

He jumped slightly, gasping before relaxing. Dash pulled away, kissing at his jaw, his ears, his neck, his Adam’s apple, his collar bone… Danny gasped for air, the simple act of these fleeting kisses making his toes curl. He had always been a bit sensitive to touches behind his ears, Dash eventually finding this out and abusing the spot with his mouth every chance he got. Danny also found Dash liked it when he nipped at his jaw, so they generally had the same kind of marks on the same kind of places.

Dash ran his hands down to Danny’s thighs, messaging at the flesh of them, slowly working his way to the inside of them. Danny sighed again, nibbling his bottom lip while he watched Dash touch him. His listened to his own breath shake, Dash’s fingers playing in the curve and slight dips of his hips. Danny found himself gasping and whimpering, the feeling being such a tantalizing tease.

Dash slipped all of his fingers but his thumbs to Danny’s lower back, kneading at the skin there and at his hips. Danny sighed deeply, his knees shaking. He pressed the heels of his feet into the bed, gasping and fidgeting. Dash kept pressing kisses to his neck and shoulders and collar bone, Danny not knowing what to do with his hands. He took to clinging to Dash’s back, fingertips running up and down his back in a similar manner to what Dash was doing to a lot of him.

Dash ran his fingers all the way up Danny’s back, circling around to his chest and messaging his pecks, avoiding his nipples. Danny whimpered slightly, Dash kissing right behind his ears. The whimper turned into a sigh, Dash running his fingers around his areolas.  Danny pulled Dash closer with his fingertips, Dash’s stomach brushing against his hips as he slowly dragged himself up Danny.

Dash teasingly brushed his fingers over Danny’s nipples, making him fidget under his touch. His fingers dipped back down to his hips, grabbing at them and pulling them closer to his own. He rocked against him, Danny’s hips off of the bed. The whimpers turned into faint moans while he still clung to Dash, the feeling of fabric over fabric annoying him. He pulled up the jacket, then grabbed for Dash’s boxers.

“…Take them off?” He asked, voice sounding to needy and high pitched to be his own, yet the quiet and earnest quality contradicted that. Dash didn’t reply. He just slid down Danny until he was resting on his knees before removing his boxers. Danny shamelessly eyed his crotch, nibbling at his lips. Dash was most definitely well endowed. He was thicker than he was long, but he was a good five-ish inches soft and an extra inch or so hard.

Dash bent over Danny again, brushing their noses together before running that same nose all the way down his body until he got to his thighs. He propped them on his shoulders and let his hands grab at his thighs, lifting Danny’s hips and kissing down them until he got to his butt. He put the skin between his teeth but didn’t clamp down. He just dragged his teeth along it until there was no more to do that to, then repeated the process.

He did this in several languid successions before licking between his cheeks and making Danny’s heels dig into his shoulder blades. He licked at the rim of muscle, listening to his boyfriend gasp and moan. The taste was different from other parts of him. He kept running his tongue around the rim of it before finally, yet teasingly, barely pushing his tongue in. Danny whined, Dash feeling his fingers get buried in his hair.

He did it again, listening to him whine and whimper pathetically. He finally, yet still just as languidly as he had been touching him before, stuck his tongue inside of him. Danny inhaled deeply, sighing in a euphoric way as he pressed himself closer to Dash. Dash rolled his tongue around, licking at his walls and making Danny’s toes curl while he fidgeted.

Dash curled and rolled his tongue inside of him, doing a few more tongue tricks before pulling away and licking his lips. Danny sighed at the loss of contact, his hands falling from Dash’s back and onto the bed. Dash licked at his fingers, letting saliva coat them in an almost childish manner. He’d fingered Danny before as well as given him blowjobs, but that was the first time he’s ever rimmed him.

From the way he was gasping and shuddering with shoulders, ears, face, and fingertips bright red, he apparently liked it. Dash grabbed for the partially used bottle of lubricant, applying it to his fingers on top of the saliva. He tossed it back up near the strip of condoms, pressing his middle finger to Danny’s hole.

He watched his hips convulse, his chest filling with air, and his hands clap over his mouth. He never minded when Danny tried to quiet himself- some part of him found the restraint appealing. He pressed the finger deep inside of him, pulling it out and repeating the process. Danny fussed and fidgeted, but never moved more than from side to side. He never pressed down or pulled away- he just squirmed with his hands over his mouth.

Dash replaced his middle finger with his index finger, then wiggled his middle finger in with it. He watched Danny bite his lips, knees pressing together against Dash’s chest. “Feel okay?” He asked, the first time anything had been said for a while now. Danny nodded feverishly, the only reply he could manage since gasping for air took more effort.

Dash pressed his fingers further in, rubbing against his walls the way one would the underside of a cat’s jaw- and Danny was more than willing to mewl for him. The falsetto moans were coated in air while he struggled to contain them. Dash leaned forward, hovering over him while his fingers played inside of him. He glanced over and watched Danny’s hand clench into the sheets and blankets, using that as cues for what felt good to him.

He kept teasing the inside of him, fingers eventually branching out from one another to explore other parts of his inner walls. He had fingered him, yeah, but never really stretched him- there wasn’t really a reason to. So he kept close attention on Danny’s breathing and his facial expressions.

He pulled his fingers apart, feeling Danny’s walls clench around him in an attempt to recede back to its previous size. He teased him and kept his fingers separated and unmoving for a moment until he heard Danny whine. He kissed behind his ear again and resumed moving his fingers, slipping a third inside of him. Danny moaned and arched, using the act to press himself onto Dash’s fingers.

Dash twirled his fingers inside of him, Danny moaning and rocking his hips against his fingers. “…Like that?” Danny gasped and nodded, using the hand that had been gripping the sheets to grip at Dash. Dash let him grind into his fingers while he kept moving them inside of him, the feeling keeping Danny’s bottom lip out of his teeth.

Dash slid his index finger out and replaced it with his pinky, then slid that out and put four fingers inside of him, making Danny shudder and whimper pathetically. “D-Dash…” He paused even though he heard no discomfort in his voice. He did notice however that he seemed to forget how to breathe for a moment. He let him put air into his lungs before continuing.

Dash brushed his fingers against Danny’s walls, letting him grind on his fingers. Danny whimpered and whined and moaned pathetically, fingers in a constantly grip at the hair at base of Dash’s neck. Dash removed his fingers Danny sighing greedily. Dash bent down and kissed him, Danny’s knees pressing into his ribs.

He slid his hands between them, opening Danny’s legs to alleviate the pressure he was putting onto his lungs. He felt him shudder beneath him. Dash groped for the lube and condoms while he kept his tongue in Danny’s mouth like he had his ass earlier. He eventually grabbed hold of them and pulled away, Danny whimpering and giving him the most pathetic and needy puppy dog eyes.

Dash leaned down and kissed him one more before pulling away. He used his teeth and unsoiled hand to tear open the topmost condom on the strip, pulling it out. Danny sat up and stole it away from him, kissing Dash’s cheek. “I’ll do it.” He offered. Dash looked at him for a moment, gauging him before nodding. “Okay.”

Danny wiggled out from underneath him, gently pushing Dash onto his back. He buried himself between his legs and opened his mouth, licking up his length before shamelessly putting all of it into his practiced mouth. Dash let out a guttural moan, knotting his hands in Danny’s hair. “…Sssssssshit I’ll never get tired of watching you do that…” He groaned, watching Danny bob his head on his cock.

Danny slurped at his cock, stopping when he got to the head to run his tongue and teeth over it. He then swallowed it all again Dash sighing heavily though his nose. It took more restraint than he thought he had at the moment to keep from mouth fucking Danny like he had done on occasion. He gently tugged at his hair, letting him know he had to come off it.

Danny pulled away, licking his lips in a habitual manner. “I’m trying to fuck your butt, not your mouth.” Dash joked, making Danny chuckle. “What, you don’t have more than one load in you, you cheap ass?” He asked, kissing his cock again, pulling away as a strand of lewd precum stuck to his lips before snapping and settling like a kind of vulgar lip gloss. …Well shit, if Danny kept doing things like that, he’d have exactly zero loads to blow into him- mouth or ass.

“…Shit, I can’t wait to see if your ass does that too…” He caught himself practically groaning, making Danny snicker. “Do what- swallow you like that?” He asked, apparently oblivious to the cum on his lips. Dash threw his arm over his eyes and groaned. “…Fuck yeah, that too…” He added.

He felt Danny sit on his thighs, the feeling of the rubber being applied to his dick. One of the reasons Danny got them was because Dash got pissed he kept cuming all over his varsity jacket- truth be told, he was more pissed than he’d have to be reminded of it to the point where he’d occasionally have to hide a hard on every time he wore it rather than the actual act of Danny orgasming on his favorite article of clothing.

Danny grabbed for another one and Dash shot up, kissing him, almost forgetting about the cum on his lips if it weren’t for the taste. “…It’s fine.” Danny tipped his head, brows furrowing slightly. “…You sure? I mean I’ll get it on your jacket again…” Dash kissed him again, tipping him backwards until Danny’s back was on the bed again. “…It’s okay.” He reiterated, kissing his forehead.

He pulled back, looking Danny up and down. He watched his boyfriend’s bottom lip disappear past those crooked teeth of his and he forcefully relaxed himself so he wouldn’t put that bruise-colored lip into his own mouth. He kissed his collar bone, hands running up and down his sides again and making Danny whimper.

Dash pulled himself back up and hovered over Danny, just looking at him for a moment. A part of him was getting a bit nostalgic. This was the kid he shoved into lockers every day and gave swirlies and humiliated as often as possible. Now, he was nestled underneath him and flush with color as he was about to officially have sex with him. Danny Fenton, who was also Phantom, hero of Amity Park.

…Jeezus Christ he was fucking a hero. Dash swallowed hard, feeling the blood rush to his cock. Holy shit… The concept was sinking in at a terrible time, truthfully. It wasn’t a bad concept- just a distracting one. One he probably should have been having _after_ he fucked his brains out.

He leaned down and kissed him, hoping to pull himself back into the moment. He licked at his lips, Danny gasping for more. Dash pressed his hips against Danny’s before lifting his waist off of the bed. “…You good?” He asked, Danny wrapping his arms around his neck and nodding. “…I’m good.” Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck…

Dash aligned himself up with Danny, pressing forward in a gradual persistence, Danny keening. He didn’t stop until he was pushed all the way in. Danny couldn’t shut up- he kept moaning and gasping and mewling and keening and panting and… It was so… unrestricted. “D-Dash…!”

Dash forced his hips to still even though they stirred a little inside of him. “Sh… Shit, Danny… Shut up or I’m gonna fucking _plow_ you…” Dash warned, burying his face into Danny’s shoulder. “Oh- fuck… _Plow._ _Me_.”

Danny gasped into his ear. He felt good- could practically feel it in his stomach. Dash was just constantly brushing that bundle of nerves that would make him practically cum right then and there. The simple command wasn’t going to be ignored- he asked for it. Oh shit…

Dash harshly pushed forward, even without anything else to push into him. Danny moaned, fingertips on Dash’s back being replaced with nails. Dash pulled out and snapped his hips back in, landing on that bundle of nerves that made Danny’s nerve endings tingle. “Oh, sh-shit…! Ah…! Fuck- mmm… Do that _agaaaainn_ …” Danny moaned, nails digging harsher into Dash’s skin and prompting him further.

Dash did it again so hard the entire bed practically moved. Danny may as well have yelled. Dash felt the noise he made reverberate throughout all of skin and he did it again, and again, and again… Danny was practically screaming when he wasn’t gasping like a whore for air. Dash harshly thrust his hips into him, growling and becoming angry that he wasn’t _deep_ enough. Not enough, not enough, not…

He threw one of Danny’s legs over his shoulder and angled him better, using gravity to help fuck the shit out of his boyfriend. The headboard clattered against the wall over and over, the slap of skin on skin reverberating in the room. Danny’s hair was totally fucked up and only kept getting more so every time Dash practically dragged him down the bed and threw him into it again.

Danny was drooling- fucking _drooling_ along with gasping and moaning and voice so high he sounding like a girl. His eyes looked hazed like he had just done drugs- and shit, maybe he had. Dash was a drug- he was better than coke and speed and heroin… Because he fucked him up and people let him. His parents allowed him to date Dash. His sister was fine with it. They let Danny take this affectionate, growling, muscled, protective, thick-cocked drug for all he was worth and basically was having his own little pharm-party overdose on him.

Dash just kept grinding Danny into the bed- almost quite literally plowing him. He thought about throwing half of him over the bed and watching his head bob like his cock was while Dash fucked him. The only shitty part of that plan was if Danny tipped his head back, he’d miss his face when he came- and he wanted to see it. Danny practically lost his shit when Dash put his cock in him- there was no way he was missing the face he made when he came. Maybe some other time he’d fuck all the blood into his cock and head…

Dash had never been happier to run all of those suicides because _Jeezus_ his legs helped him move into Danny. He watched Danny take all of his cock into his hot hole that was eating him just like his mouth only without teeth and tongue. It was like when the tip just touched the back of Danny’s throat, only it was the entire thing. Dash let out a throaty groan, not relenting in his pace into Danny, who was more than likely tearing his back up like a scratching post for a cat.

Dash watched Danny’s face contort- he was conflicted. He wanted to cum, but it felt too good. His hot, stupid, sexy, jock boyfriend was plowing the shit out of him and it felt… Shit, were there even any words for this? …Oh yeah- there was one. “…Dash…! _Dash…_!” …Yeah, that was it.

Dash lost it- with Danny calling him like that, the thought of making him cum first wasn’t even an option- Danny whooped him in that category. Dash squeezed his eyes shut, grinding into Danny until his orgasm stopped. He forced them open after Danny sounded like he was being strangled and his nails and hole clung to him. Dash watched him until he flopped uselessly against the bed, not even able to cling to Dash anymore. He slowed down his thrusts into Danny, riding out his orgasm while Danny panted helplessly.

Dash was gasping for air like he had just run from one end of the football field to the other in several successions. He forced himself to flop next to Danny, his arm still thrown over him. They just lay there, trying to remember how to breathe and put their brains back in their bodies correctly.

“…Dash Baxter you’re never allowed to break up with me.” Danny panted out, making Dash laugh so hard he started coughing. “…Dick to bomb…” He whispered, making Danny snort and laugh, then smack him. Dash pulled himself out of Danny, removing the condom from his cock and making a huge mess all over Danny’s sheets as he did so. “Fuck it…” He grumbled, tossing it on the floor. He’d clean up later- was the least he could do…

He turned on his side, pulling Danny, who was practically a ragdoll, into his arms. “…You know I’m kind of pissed I haven’t had sex before now if it feels like that.” Dash kissed his sweaty forehead, snorted. “Only feels like that cuz it was me.” Danny rolled his eyes. “Sure. Whatever you say.” Dash nipped at his fingers in retort. Danny let out a weak laugh and just watched him.

Dash eventually caught his eyes, stopping his assail with his teeth and took to licking at the pads of his fingers before removing them from his mouth. “…So like I hope you know we can never ever never fuck when your parents are home- I’ll get arrested because they’ll think I’m killing you.” Danny laughed at him, the pain in his throat finally registering in his brain past the euphoria haze.

“…I guess my throat _does_ hurt a bit…” Dash snorted and rolled his eyes. “You don’t say? I mean you were practically screaming- not that I’m gonna complain. I mean if you wanna just go make a broadcast on a local news station that I’m the best fuck you’ve ever had, I mean shit, I’m not complaining.” Danny gave Dash a signature nymph snicker, kissing wherever his lips would reach.

“Well, that’s kind of a bad idea if you think about it. Think of all the people who’d think “Oh I can fuck him better than that guy”. You’d be out of a job.” Danny said, talking down to Dash’s cock. Dash snorted and flicked his head. “Bullshit, I’d kill ‘em.” Danny sighed heavily. “…Then they’d just turn into ghosts, Dash. I’d be stuck avoiding ghosts who were trying to molest me.”

Dash wrapped his arms around Danny and flipped him over so he was burying his face in his shoulder. “…No way… This geeky ghost is mine.” He grumbled, making Danny smile. “…Well this jackass jock is mine.” Danny replied, wiggling his arms out of Dash’s hold and wrapping them around him. He kissed his hair, Dash lifting his head from the crock of Danny’s neck to kiss him back.

They sat there like that, just trading tired kisses between one another before Dash flipped them back over so he wouldn’t crush Danny as much. The still kept trading kisses, even while half-asleep. “M mmhm mmuu…” Danny mumbled, mouth barely moving. Dash snorted, his mouth quirking up. “…Lo’ y’u too…” He slurred.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being the musical junkie I am, the song at the beginning was “Flowers of Flesh and Blood” by Nicole Dollanganger. [Also holy shit I think that is the tamest sex I have ever wrote, hot damn.]


End file.
